Batman Sob o Domínio da Face Oculta
by RApt
Summary: A história gira em torno de Batman e William Border, policial vivendo no limite da condição psicológica. O encontro dos dois e envolvimento com uma investigação de tráfico poderá trazer algumas mudanças para ambos.
1. APRESENTAÇÃO

**BATMAN – SOB O DOMÍNIO DA FACE OCULTA****  
**_**por **__Ricardo Pagliaro Thomaz_

**APRESENTAÇÃO:**

Este é um conto inspirado no Batman sombrio e detetivesco de Bob Kane e Bill Finger, no teor agressivo e prosaico de Frank Miller, na escuridão de Alan Moore e Denny O'Neal, na icônica figura idealizada por Bruce Timm e sua equipe de animadores que tanto me inspiraram quando mais jovem e também no mundo realista de Jeph Loeb, Brian Azzarello e Christopher Nolan. A todos eles, o meu muito obrigado por me fazer sonhar todas as noites com este grande personagem que é Batman.

Em minha história, veremos um novo personagem que irá ser posto a prova e também acabará lutando pelo que acredita. Batman terá que fazer com que o coração sombrio desta nova figura não mergulhe no vazio eterno. Uma sombra rodeia seu passado, uma sombra que trás grandes infortúnios à William Border, membro da força policial de Gotham. Suas atitudes controversas trazem dúvida na mente de seus colegas de trabalho, mas suas motivações são mais sérias do que aparenta.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura a todos!


	2. CAP 1: PRÓLOGO Um conto de dois mundo

**CAP. 1: PRÓLOGO - Um conto de dois mundos**

A noite de Gotham City traz grandes oportunidades para aqueles que nada temem. É bucólica como um cemitério abandonado, e traz consigo uma melancolia quase gótica em meio a suas grandes estruturas de concreto que escondem a sujeira que se espalha entre seus becos. Em meio a eles, um beco muito peculiar atende pelo nome de Park Row, ou se preferir, o famoso Beco do Crime. É de lá que ecoam grande parte dos crimes que assolam a cidade e a faz ter o aspecto de maldita e condenada.

Park Row um dia foi famosa por ser um dos bairros mais amigáveis e tran­qüilos de se morar. Hoje, de longe se sente o cheiro de pólvora e fumaça que sai de suas estruturas. Presença certa em todos os noticiários de TV. Foi nesse lugar que, um dia, aconteceu um dos mais famosos crimes da cidade: Bruce Wayne, filho único de Thomas e Marta Wayne viu seus pais serem assas­sinados a sangue frio por um sujo e desesperado bandido à quase 20 anos atrás. Uma tragédia que ainda ecoa na boca de cada cidadão deste lugar, bem como na cabeça do hoje empresário Bruce Wayne, herdeiro da fortuna de seus pais.

Conhecido na cidade por sua atitude de playboy rico e despojado, seu verdadeiro lado jamais será conhecido, pois por trás desta máscara, se es­conde alguém tão amargurado quanto a cidade em que habita. Após viajar o mundo, Bruce Wayne passou por um rígido treinamento que o transformou em um grande justiceiro e detetive, conhecido pela alcunha de Batman. Sua identidade permanece desconhecida por todos, a não ser Alfred, seu fiel mordomo e uma habitante muito especial do submundo do Beco do Crime. Dra. Leslie Thompkins, médica e cirurgiã. Thompkins foi, junto com Alfred e o na época iniciante policial James Gordon, hoje Comissário de Polícia, uma das pessoas que consolou o pequeno Bruce quando da perda de seus pais.

Leslie é uma mulher doce, já na terceira idade, meiga e muito hospita­leira, porém corajosa. Para se morar hoje em um lugar como Park Row, pre­cisa-se mesmo de muita coragem. A taxa de crimes e assassinatos na vizi­nhança, desde a tragédia dos Wayne tem sido muito alarmante e cresce a cada instante. Leslie é uma confortante exceção em meio a tantos distúrbios. Preocupada com a saúde de todos no beco, atende em um pequeno luga­rejo escuro em que Bruce vez ou outra visita para buscar conforto e ajuda. Les­lie protesta, enquanto limpa um ferimento de guerra da cabeça sem a icônica máscara de Bruce:

- Você nunca me dá ouvidos, Bruce. Eu te falei para repousar esta se­mana. Se seus pais estivessem aqui...

"_Protesto ouvido" -_ retruca Bruce, sem dar muita atenção e continua ir­redutível:_"Tenho promessas a cumprir, Dra"_.

Bruce sabe que uma hora pode morrer em meio a essa guerra sem fim. Mas ele resolveu levar essa vida, se é que se pode chamar isso de vida. Sabe que a situação estaria muito pior sem a sua intervenção e periódica ronda noturna. E ele se recusa a pedir ajuda. O mundo acabaria na primeira palavra de Bruce implorando por ajuda. Para ele, isso é um risco de um homem só, não de vários. E sua luta prossegue. Seu traje reflete sua revolta contra todo tipo de maldade: Capuz preto com detalhes azuis-escuro de orelhas grandes e pon­tudas, expressão fechada e raivosa. Tecido cinza sobre o corpo com um de­talhe de um morcego preto no peito e seu colete duplo embaixo do traje. Calça cinza, calção preto e botas pretas com detalhes azuis-escuro e uma capa larga e imponente com detalhes serrilhados, imitando as asas de um morcego gigante. Pra terminar, seu famoso cinto dourado de utilidades, con­tendo cápsulas de fumaça e sua corda automática. Imponente na noite, o manto do morcego esvoaça triunfante enquanto o Cavaleiro das Trevas ob­serva a cidade, como um animal prestes a avançar em sua presa.

Em meio a tudo isso, vive em Park Row, alguém que guarda dentro de si algo mais negro e soturno. William Border, policial da força de Gotham, co­nhecido por sua agressividade e gênio implacável perante os criminosos. Ele guarda um segredo mais negro do que a noite, segredo que será revelado em breve. Boêmio, se arrasta pelas ruas bebendo uma pequena garrafa de Whisky. De olhar introspectivo, com cara de poucos amigos e expressão sóbria, tão sóbria quanto o Whisky em seu sangue permitir. Sua fama no departa­mento não é das melhores, mas como ele é um dos mais destemidos homens da lei, Gordon o mantém no posto de detetive, posto esse que homens menos capacitados como Harvey Bullock, o grande bufão e devorador de donnuts que Gordon tem que aturar ocupa sem méritos.

Border é um homem obstinado por pegar criminosos. Quando agarra um, não hesita em estender sua Magnum .357 mm, louco para estourar os mi­olos daquele que não cooperar com a polícia. Além disso, quando um deles encara Border em uma confissão, é difícil esperar que não tenha hematomas, pois o temperamento explosivo do homem da lei já fez de seus interrogatórios, festivais de bofetões na cara, socos no estômago, e outros métodos de tortura física e psicológica que só Border é capaz de proporcionar. O Comissário Gor­don, sempre astuto e atencioso não deixa que Border passe dos limites, sempre intervindo quando vê que as coisas podem sair do controle.

Em meio a essa personalidade fechada, Border guarda dentro de si um ódio mortal por Batman. Ele sempre protesta, consternado, que Batman faz mais mal do que bem, e não esconde sua von­tade de trazer o justiceiro para a sala de interrogatório e dar a ele o mesmo tratamento que dá aos criminosos.

"_Qualquer dia, esse justiceiro estará na mira de meu revólver, e quando esse dia chegar, ele poderá acertar as contas com o diabo que o enviou_", responde sempre com voz ríspida e ameaçadora. Gordon conhece sua histó­ria, mas prefere guardar para si, "_para não desanimar o resto do esquadrão_", se justifica.


	3. CAP 2: O homem de palha

**CAP. 2: O homem de palha**

Noite, 3:00 hs da madrugada. William em seu apartamento do lado leste de Park Row, o lado mais violento, recebe uma chamada de Gordon. Há um caso não resolvido de tráfico de entorpecentes envolvendo um dos mais peri­gosos chefões do crime organizado de Gotham.

Border se levanta, olhar perdido, revólver ao lado. Havia tido outro pe­sadelo, daqueles em que algo absurdo pode ser tão real que fica difícil acordar. Atordoado pelo efeito do Whisky, pega seu casaco preto de couro e desce as escadarias. Chegando à rua, se depara com a sombra de uma estranha criatura que havia acabado de cruzar os céus. Com os olhos cheios de ódio, um ódio abafado, misturado com angústia, liga seu Ford e parte para a Rua O'Neal.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe, Leslie dialoga com Batman:

- Não é do seu feitio pedir ajuda para a polícia. Andou tomando os re­médios que receitei?

Batman tenta se justificar, meio que desconversando.

- Border é um homem obstinado. Além disso, ele anda tão obsessivo em desmascarar a máfia que posso trocar informações em relação ao último con­trabando que ele fez questão de investigar.

- Ouvi dizer que isso quase custou a sanidade do último capanga que ele interrogou. _Leslie ironiza:_ Ah, mas com quem eu estou falando sobre obses­são...

E sem responder a essa ironia, Batman simplesmente ergue a mão para o céu e sai voando com seu gancho automático, se adiantando em relação à Border para chegar ao local do crime, incógnito.

Neste mesmo local, uma investigação de provável homicídio está acon­tecendo. Gordon, Bullock, Sgto. Montoya e demais policiais estão diante de uma cena terrível: um corpo com aparência carbonizada no chão, faltando um braço da vítima.

A imagem parecia dizer tudo... O prédio foi incendiado. Os bombeiros tiveram um grande trabalho para extinguir o fogo e a vítima não conseguiu escapar a tempo. Gordon e sua equipe estavam olhando para o corpo quando tomam suas atenções para a chegada de Border. Este se dirige para a cena do crime, olhar perdido, mas atento. Gordon percebe que ele teve outra noite ruim.

- Você está com uma aparência horrível. Quando foi a última vez que dormiu?

Border, ignorando a pergunta, retruca:

- O que temos aqui?

- Alguém resolveu usar a torradeira e acabou se queimando, é o que parece - Bullock estava terminando de devorar seu 20º donnut_._ Gordon não estava tão confiante desse diagnóstico.

- É a terceira vítima, só essa semana, morto sob as mesmas condições. Mas o mais estranho nessa aqui é que ele não mostra nenhuma aparência de deses­pero, como se tivesse sido sedado.

- É... páreo duro para o legista – completa Bullock.

- Conseguiu contato com familiares, amigos ou gente relacionada, Montoya?

- Não senhor. Não há descrição do que ele fazia ultimamente, nem de com quem manteve contato. Mas há uma pessoa com quem podemos conversar, era colega de trabalho dele.

Border concorda com a cabeça e permanece imóvel, encarando a face mutilada da vítima: Robert Wienne, cientista industrial. Ele parecia ter uma estranha marca na manga da blusa que Border havia reconhecido, mas não diz nada. Apenas faz uma anotação em seu bloquinho e se dirige para o DP, onde uma investigação terá início. A dura rotina policial, bem como os dois últimos anos não haviam sido bons para a saúde do detetive. Gordon volta a se preocupar.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Talvez devesse tirar alguns dias de folga.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Gordon – retruca Border, lacônico. E vai em­bora. Bullock se aproxima de Gordon.

- Xii, esse cara anda muito esquisito, não acha, "comissa"?

Montoya cutuca Bullock por sua inconveniência. Gordon dá a ordem de retirada, mas não deixa o local, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Das sombras, Batman estava observando a rotina dos homens da lei e Gordon, sem mover a cabeça, pensativo e esperando que seu amigo estivesse por lá, lhe chama a atenção.

- E então, o que acha?

- Sem sinais de agressão nem violência. – Batman se aproxima, saindo da escuridão – estranha calma para alguém com queimaduras tão letais.

- Acha que pode ser envenenamento? Alguma toxina? Mas e quanto ao braço?

- Alguém com tanta influência no meio científico como o Sr. Wienne pode ter inimigos poderosos – Batman fala enquanto se agacha para colher uma amostra de sangue e de tecido humano - ou rivais.

- Eu o conhecia. Bom sujeito. Já esteve envolvido em uma discussão que eu me lembre, mas não tenho notícias de ameaças ou extorsões.

- Humm… talvez não - Batman olha para a manga da blusa do corpo e franze a testa - mas todos nós temos nossas máscaras.

Batman se retira, e em seguida, Gordon deixa o lugar enquanto a im­prensa começa a cobertura do ocorrido.


	4. CAP 3: Perdendo a face

**CAP. 3: Perdendo a face**

Mais tarde, quando os bombeiros deixaram o local, Batman secreta­mente faz uma visita à residência do Dr. Wienne, pois de alguma forma, suspei­tava que o verdadeiro local do crime ainda tivesse segredos obscuros. No des­figurado quarto do Dr., Batman procura por alguma pista que pode levá-lo à verdade. Ele encontra o braço do cientista preso a uma pequena corrente na escrivaninha, e dentro da gaveta, documentos sobre um composto que es­tava em desenvolvimento na corporação em que trabalhava. Supostamente se tratava de uma fórmula que permitia a pessoa rejuvenescer sua aparência se aplicada com certo hábito, mas algo tinha saído errado. Também havia uma máscara partida, com aparência de um gato egípcio e uma pequena chave. Ao ver uma som­bra se aproximando, Batman se esconde na escuridão.

A sombra, sorrateiramente se esgueira para a cama do cientista e planta uma faca ensangüentada. Uma armação para o pobre cientista! Após a saída da misteriosa pessoa, Batman pega a faca e é misteriosamente sur­preendido pela sombra que lhe aplica uma chave no pescoço. O bandido usava uma máscara de raposa. Com habilidade espantosa, Batman se livra da chave e joga seu agressor contra a parede, deixando-o tonto e arreben­tando sua máscara. Após o confronto, Batman ergue o bandido do chão e pergunta calmamente.

- Pronto pra conversar?

O bandido, aterrorizado e soando frio gagueja "_n-não, por f-avor, ele vai me matar_", mas Batman o ignora.

- Pra quem está trabalhando?

- Olha, eu confesso, foi um erro, OK? Juro que vou compensar, eu pago a pensão da minha mulher, só me tira daq…

Irredutível, Batman joga com o bandido num leve tom de sarcasmo.

- Qualquer um te mataria. Quer viver? Ajude-me.

O bandido começa a sentir um suor e tenta respirar retirando a outra metade de sua máscara. Mas acaba tropeçando em algo que o joga perto de onde está o braço mutilado do cientista. O sujeito arregala os olhos, imóvel.

A aparência de Batman era ameaçadora, assemelhando-se a uma cria­tura do inferno, com grandes orelhas e um olhar branco de morte em meio à escuridão. Nisto, o bandido olha para o braço e desmaia de pavor, enquanto Batman segura a máscara do sujeito e repara que ao fundo há uma pequena substância peculiar, esfregando com seus dedos. Assim que o sujeito desmaia, uma bomba-relógio é revelada de sua blusa, caindo no chão. Estava programada para explodir o lugar em 5 segundos. Batman pega o sujeito e num ato de desespero, se atira com ele pela janela da casa, esca­pando da iminente explosão.

Batman decide deixar o sujeito na porta do DP. No dia seguinte, à noite em sua caverna, abaixo da suntuosa mansão do milioná­rio Bruce Wayne, Batman examina as amostras de sangue e tecido que co­lheu, bem como a curiosa máscara. Sua caverna é um local enorme, contendo inúmeras lembranças de suas aventuras anteriores. Também há um mini-laboratório, uma área de treina­mento e seu supercomputador. Alfred Pennyworth, seu fiel mordomo também está na caverna, cuidando dos afazeres diários. Bruce então examina fichas criminais e cruza referências em seu computador de sujeitos portando más­caras, o que chama a atenção do fiel mordomo.

- Procurando uma nova máscara para o Halloween, senhor?

Batman, sabendo que é mais uma das ironias de Alfred, prossegue seu raciocínio, em voz alta.

- Alfred, eu cruzei as referências dos últimos atentados que tivemos nesse mês com os possíveis suspeitos que tem ficha criminal na polícia. Aquela última vítima, Dr. Wienne, havia esta insígnia em seu paletó – Batman expõe a foto da insígnia na tela do computador.

- Eu me recordo senhor, que as Corporações Wayne ajudaram a em­presa que esta insígnia representa quando esta já estava falida. Mas não acha estranho, alguém como ele ter algum envolvimento quando a vítima parecia estar totalmente deformada? E quanto aquele sujeitinho desprezível que ten­tou subjugá-lo da última vez, como era mesmo seu nome... Schumy, não?

- Joely Schumy? Ele era um charlatão que traiu sua gangue e tentou tirar proveito de… você sabe quem… com um cartão de crédito. Gostava de máscaras e alegoria, mas não é o caso. No fim das contas, acabou se queimando porque pensou que havia me matado, mas até um sujeito como ele não teria coragem de arriscar o pescoço numa operação tão peri­gosa.

- Nesse caso senhor, eu presumo que o senhor das máscaras estaria de volta à ativa, se não me falha o raciocínio, e envolvido nesses crimes.

- Até o pescoço, velho amigo. E a coisa piora. Eu rastreei os últimos na­vios que traziam cargas de mercadoria clandestina de Nova York para cá e descobri que o Espantalho tem operado fora da cidade. Eu analisei quimica­mente as amostras que peguei no apartamento do Dr. e na rua e descobri que a substância que trazem se trata de uma alteração da toxina botulínica que degenera a pele se usada em alto teor. Veja esta amostra.

Batman coloca uma amostra de carne humana e joga uma substância sintetizada com os componentes químicos que descobriu. Logo a amostra começa a apresentar degeneração e desgaste dos tecidos, criando uma cor avermelhada sem vida. Alfred, enjoado, leva a mão na boca, assustado.

- Bom Deus!

- E tem outras substâncias nessa mistura. KCL e uma toxina psicoativa que deixa a pessoa em estado catatônico. Se eu conheço o Espantalho ele pode muito bem estar manipulando o cérebro humano com isso. Achei a subs­tância característica de sua toxina do medo, mas adicionada com o resto...

- ...Silencia o sofrimento da vítima - Alfred conclui o raciocínio, espan­tado.

- Precisamente. Cloreto de Potássio, se injetado em altas doses pode deixar alguém com dores terríveis e parar as funções vitais. É o método que médicos utilizam em pena por injeção letal. A mistura da toxina do Espantalho, além de afetar a carne, desfigurando-a, e os sentidos da pessoa também a coloca em um estado de transe hipnótico e a faz delirar com seus piores te­mores, devido a sua toxina do medo. Uma forma de Máscara Negra mostrar a sua vítima o que ela realmente é em seus últimos momentos através do medo sem, contudo fazê-la expressar qualquer sensação de pavor. A sensação é contida e a calma da vítima é ilusória.

- Meu Deus!!

- Sim, é doentio. Não me espere hoje à noite, Alfred. Quero que me faça um favor: Dick se encontra em Nova York, peça para ele uma relação de todas as embarcações que saíram do porto nas últimas duas semanas.

- Imediatamente, senhor.

Batman pega o Batmóvel e parte para o DP para informar Gordon do resultado de sua investigação.


	5. CAP 4: Loucura e obsessão

**CAP. 4: Loucura e obsessão**

No departamento de polícia, Gordon está no telefone, atendendo uma chamada.

- Sim, eu entendo… não, não há nenhuma interferência da Swat nesse caso… ora, eles que arrumem a própria bagunça! Eu não irei comprometer minha equipe em… - silêncio por um instante – sei, e esse carregamento che­gou quando? Ok, eu mandarei um policial averiguar a carga – Gordon desliga o telefone e se endereça a alguém – ahh, estão fechando o cerco por causa dessas cargas ilegais. O juiz quer uma solução rápida ou então fechará os por­tos da cidade alegando crise no transporte marítimo.

A misteriosa figura fala das sombras. É Batman.

- É o que gente como o Espantalho deseja. Pânico generalizado. Todos ficam suscetíveis ao poder do medo. Mas Crane é só o entregador. Cedo ou tarde teremos que confrontá-lo.

- Tentamos entrar em contato com o Arkham para averi­guar quais pacientes com fichas criminais poderiam ter potencial envol­vimento com essas mortes; Cara-de-Barro, Duas-Caras, tentamos até o seu amigo Coringa, mas fomos informados de que ele se encontra em uma cela de segurança máxima desde a última vez que você o capturou.

Batman se aproxima do arquivo de Gordon contendo fichas criminais e abrindo-o, tira uma pasta. A verdadeira identidade do criminoso.

- Ele deixou um cartão de visitas que acho que nenhum de seus homens reparou. Eu suspeitei de que pudesse ser ele desde que vi aquele corpo. Border também, uma vez que ele foi segurança da corporação Janus por dois anos.

- Acha mesmo que Roman Sionis pode estar envolvido? Não parece ser muito o estilo dele. Aliás, pelo que eu sei, essa corporação fechou suas portas.

- Encontrei essa máscara entre os relatórios de Wienne. Parece que ela libera o tal composto de forma que circula por todo organismo humano, fa­zendo a deterioração ser instantânea. E Sionis é fanático por máscaras. Vou investigá-lo assim que terminar de prender umas pontas, sei onde começar a procurar.

Gordon se calou por um momento enquanto pensava… por fim...

- E quanto a Border? Você o mencionou.

- Pensando sobre ele ultimamente?

Gordon dá de ombros.

-Ahh, eu não sei mais exatamente o que pensar sobre ele. Ele está cada vez mais explosivo, nem para mais pra pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos… da última vez que falei com ele, é como se… Batman…??

Quando Gordon levanta a cabeça, Batman já tinha ido embora. "_Bahh_" exclama o Comissário, que já se acostumou a isso, faz parte da natu­reza do morcego. Quando já acha que sabe o bastante, simplesmente se re­tira sem cerimônias, barulho e nem despedidas. Então o cansado tira volta suas atenções para o último caso de homicídio.

Roman Sionis, mais conhecido como Máscara Negra, o atual senhor do crime em Gotham. Filho de pai e mãe que só o tiveram por luxo, caiu das mãos do médico quando nasceu, e quando seus pais morreram em um in­cêndio, tomou controle das Corporações Janus de cosméticos, pertencentes a seu pai. Sua inabilidade para administrar os negócios fez a empresa ir à fa­lência e ele passou a associar sua falta de sorte, incluindo a perda de sua amada Circe, a seu pai a quem odiava. Quando visitou a cripta, numa noite de tempestade, pegou uma pedra e arrombou, arrebentando a tampa e fi­cando com um pedaço de sua madeira, em que ele fez sua conhecida más­cara que o tornou o mafioso conhecido por Máscara Negra, fundando assim a Sociedade das Faces Falsas, onde cada capanga tinha que escolher uma máscara da vasta coleção de Roman e usá-la nas operações criminosas. E Roman tinha uma habilidade espantosa para o crime, o que o fez atingir rapi­damente o posto de senhor do crime de Gotham. Mas em um confronto com Batman, no meio de um incêndio, sua máscara pegou fogo, desfigurando seu rosto.

Poderia agora Máscara Negra estar interessado em desfigurar rosto, corpo e também a alma de suas vítimas? Batman tinha fortes suspeitas que sim, pois Roman tem ficado cada vez mais louco com o passar dos anos, po­deria ele estar interessado em se vingar daqueles que o achavam inapto e descartável, e assim se juntar ao Espantalho, mestre e senhor do medo. Tudo começava a se encaixar. As vítimas dos dois sofrendo em silêncio com seus demônios interiores enquanto, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação como se esti­vessem anestesiados, viam seu corpo se deteriorar com a toxina.


	6. CAP 5: Máscaras do medo

**CAP. 5: Máscaras do medo**

Em seu covil, cercado por uma grande coleção de máscaras, numa saleta toda decorada, e com seu manequim que ele chama de Circe, seu amor assassinado, Máscara Negra recebe as últimas informações.

- Senhor Máscara Negra, o Raposa foi pego, senhor. Deve estar pres­tando depoimento pros tiras agora. Eu acho que...

O pobre rapaz não tem tempo de completar a frase, pois a morte o aguarda. Máscara Negra se vira para seu capanga, e com um tiro certeiro, o homem, assustado se lamenta em seus últimos minutos de vida.

- P-p-por quê…?

- Por interromper minha conversa com Circe.

E o pobre homem cai… morto.

O grande chefão, rosto coberto com sua máscara talhada da tumba de seu pai e voz abafada intimidando o resto de seus homens.

- O Raposa foi uma mera distração. Aquele que absorve o espírito da máscara que usa, torna-se mais poderoso. O Raposa duvidou disso e teve seu fim. Eu coloquei na máscara dele uma dose menor da toxina, ela irá agir progressivamente, em questão de mais algumas horas, ele não vai falar mais.

O capanga, Monstro, não parece tão tranqüilo.

- Batman não vai se ater a pegar um de nós e deixar as coisas nas mãos da polícia. Ele é muito esperto.

- A essa hora ele já deve ter descoberto a relação entre meus crimes e o Espantalho. Mas isso não vai interferir no meu plano de vingança. Teremos mais uma vítima até amanhã de manhã, Driscoll Luppo, e se dermos sorte, acabarei também com a última ligação minha com a empresa de meu pai. Então a polícia e Batman ficarão sem provas e eu poderei agir livre­mente. Depois disso, matarei o Espantalho, por precaução. Agora saiam. Dei­xem-me a sós com Circe.

Os capangas obedecem e, mergulhado em sua própria loucura, Más­cara Negra volta a dialogar com seu manequim.

À tarde, a caminho de Gotham, em uma das embarcações que geral­mente envia a droga, está o Dr. Jonathan Crane, mais conhecido por todos pela alcunha de Espantalho, o terrível mestre do medo. Crane está viajando de volta para Gotham para reclamar de Roman, sua parte nos lucros da operação, uma fatia consideravelmente alta considerando que a droga foi elaborada e transportada fora da cidade, com o objetivo de não levantar suspeitas. Uma vez que o prefeito da cidade aboliu a pena de morte por achar que a cidade já tem morte e loucura demais, a produção da droga poderia chamar a atenção da lei, então ela era produzida fora e enviada para a cidade.

Ao chegar ao porto de Gotham, há um carro aguardando pelo Dr. Crane. Ele se dirige para o veículo, tomando cuidado para não ser notado. Dentro do carro, há dois sujeitos usando máscaras. Crane, já seguindo para o local de Máscara Negra parece desconfortável.

- Eu achei que o chefe de vocês não iria se importar de me fazer uma recepção pessoalmente… sabe, a boa e velha transparência profissional entre dois especialistas de um mesmo ramo.

Um dos mascarados se vira para ele.

- É, mas desde que os detetives começaram a investigá-lo ele prefere manter certo sigilo, portanto vai se acostumando.

- Eu só espero que a oferta de seu chefe seja satisfatória para ter valido a pena me arrastar de novo para esse fim de mundo.

- Fica frio aí, espertalhão. O cara é doido da cabeça, mas cumpre o que promete.

E a viagem prossegue.

Chegando no esconderijo, o Espantalho não encontra seu associado. Impaciente, dirige-se para os homens mascarados.

- Isso é alguma piada?

Dentro de um lugar escuro, surge uma figura de rosto azul e imóvel.

- Acha que sou do tipo que faz piadas? O que aconteceu, está preocupado? Ou resolveu me passar a perna?

- Preocupado? Não, só vim é pra ver se está cumprindo com sua parte. E também vou querer um adiantamento, porque desde que começamos com isso, não recebi resposta alg… ei!

Os capangas não deixam o Dr. Crane terminar a frase. Agarrando Crane, aproximam o vilão na frente de seu chefe. Máscara Negra deliberadamente retira a máscara de Crane e também a sua própria.

- Agora escute…

- Isso, agora vamos conversar, de Espantalho para monstro. Acha que me assusta com esse seu rosto?

Máscara Negra vira um murro na cara de Crane e, apontando um revolver em sua cabeça, ameaça o mestre do medo.

- Como eu ia dizendo, escute bem: 1º- Se me questionar mais uma vez, não vai receber nada, e mesmo que receba, não estará em condições de aproveitar – Nesse momento, Máscara Negra esconde a máscara de Crane atrás de si. – 2º- Antes de receber sua parte, já que está aqui, fará um grande favor para mim.

Após dizer o que quer, Máscara Negra devolve a carapuça de Crane e manda soltá-lo.


	7. CAP 6: A grande caçada

**CAP. 6: A grande caçada**

Mais tarde, passando de carro pelos arredores da Rua O'Neal, William Border investiga a vizinhança. Harvey Bullock está a seu lado.

- Eu vou te falar uma coisa Will, os meus amigos tão na sua cola.

Esta noite, Border está de bom humor, pois responde as perguntas de Bullock.

- Hum…

- Dizem que você anda estourado, obsessivo, às vezes até ME assusta…

-Hum…

- Mas sabe… eu te entendo. Com esse orelhudo solto por aí… eu falo para Gordon, mas ele…

William faz a curva e repentinamente breca o carro, sem deixar tempo pra Bullock completar a frase. Quando pára, vira-se para ele com um olhar em brasa, decidido.

- Você fala com Driscoll, eu revisto o local.

Bullock masca seu palito de dente, pensando "_que maníaco. Daria pra pensar que ele é o Batman_".

Bullock bate na porta de Driscoll, o assistente de produção das indústrias Janus. Quando percebe que é a polícia, Driscoll, dentro de seu escritório grita um "_já vai_" e tira alguns papéis de uma gaveta, colocando-os em seu casaco, e vai atender a porta. Quando atendido, Bullock diz o motivo de estar lhe fazendo uma visita tão tarde da noite. Ao entrarem, Bullock começa uma série de perguntas.

- Tem notado alguma coisa estranha aqui pelos arredores, Sr. Driscoll?

- Nada além do usual, pelo que eu saiba. Gangues, mortes…

- … ameaças…?

- Não, não que eu saiba.

Border parece impaciente.

- Se importa se eu der uma olhada por aí, Dr.?

- Não, fique a vontade.

Bullock coça a cabeça.

- A quanto tempo conhecia Wienne?

- Há alguns anos, o conhecia de vista, nunca pessoalmente, trabalhá­vamos em setores diferentes, mas eu admirava seu trabalho.

- Tem ouvido algo fora do normal no trabalho, algum… bochico ou algo assim? Fique tranqüilo, não vou espalhar. Rotina policial.

- Hum… não que eu saiba.

- O Dr. Wienne ocupava um cargo importante, você acha que isso possa ter sido o motivo de ele ter sido morto?

Driscoll pensa por um instante, por fim se manifesta.

- Qualquer pessoa que ocupe uma posição privilegiada pode estar su­jeito a isso, não é detetive?

Enquanto Bullock tenta tirar alguma informação de Driscoll, Border revista seu escritório, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que explique sua ligação com Wienne. Foi Border que sugeriu vir à residência de Driscoll, porque de alguma forma, ele sabia que tudo aquilo tinha ligação com ele. Border reconheceu aquele emblema na blusa de Wienne, sabia quem estava por trás dele, ficou nesse lugar por dois anos até que… de repente resolve se concentrar novamente. Então vê uma fotografia na parede. Havia o Dr. Wienne, Driscoll e mais alguns colegas de trabalho, Christopher Kane, Max Willard, todos mortos segundo a última ocorrência policial.

Dentre esses rostos, havia um último rosto bastante conhecido. Border fixou seu olhar nesse rosto por vários instantes, franziu a testa, sabia que tinha achado alguma coisa. Era ele! E então, aquele olhar cheio de ódio novamente. Border pegou a fotografia, se dirigiu para a saleta que se encontravam Bullock e Driscoll e virou-se para o Dr, impaciente.

- Quem é esse homem?

- O quê? Ah, esse? Esse é o responsável pela ruína de uma das mais promissoras indústrias de cosméticos aqui na cidade, a Janus. Eu e Wienne trabalhávamos para esse tratante, era filho de Charles Sionis, dono da…

- …Roman Sionis? É esse seu nome?

- Exato. Não me pergunte o paradeiro desse calhorda porq…

- Bullock, vamos.

- Sionis? Eu conheço esse…

- ABAIXA!! – gritou William.

Bullock não teve tempo de completar a frase. No mesmo instante um foguete voou em direção a janela, direto para dentro do recinto, explodindo tudo. Bullock e Border escapam por pouco da morte, mas o pobre Driscoll sofre o impacto do potente míssil e morre na explosão. Border, atordoado olha para Driscoll e observa que alguns documentos caíram de seu paletó. Rapidamente ele os pega e chama a atenção de Bullock, correndo para fora da casa.

- Vamos, depressa!!

Já do lado de fora, Border pega o carro e vê dois sujeitos com máscaras e um lança-foquetes entrando em um carro. Uma perseguição em alta velocidade tem início, Border está desesperado, ensandecido, puto da vida e não pensa duas vezes em atravessar pelas calçadas se necessário. Eles seguem até o final da Rua O'Neal, viram a direita e passam em direção a Robbinsville, que desemboca no porto de Carmine.

Border pisa cada vez mais fundo no acelerador, os pneus uivam, a mente do tira está a mil. Conseguindo chegar mais perto do outro carro, Border vai fechando e empurrando numa tentativa de parar a perseguição frenética. Então, num salto espetacular, ele consegue agarrar a porta do outro carro e o seu cai no porto. Quando dá meia volta, quase joga Border para fora, mas o habilidoso tira se segura e força sua entrada no veículo, socando o motorista. Quando a porta se abre, ele consegue agarrar o motorista e jogá-lo para fora do veículo. O outro ainda se encontra no banco do passageiro, mas tenta assumir o volante. Uma briga tem início. Súbito, Batman pousa no capô do veículo e distrai o capanga tempo suficiente para que Border acerte uma poderosa esquerda em seu oponente. Para garantir, esmurra a cabeça dele no volante e toma a direção, mas o carro gira e vai parar na água do porto.

Dentro do carro, Border tem dificuldade para abrir a porta e sair. Mas isso não deteria o intrépido detetive. Com uma cotovelada, ele arrebenta o vidro, pega seu prêmio e atravessa a janela, e com o pouco ar que lhe resta, sobe para a superfície. Após emergir da água com o bandido em mãos, Border, sentindo o gosto de óleo das águas do porto de Gotham nada até uma margem e escapa da morte. Toma um gole de seu Whisky para tirar o gosto ruim da boca e, com sua mão trêmula, respiração ofegante, pega o celular e liga para o Departamento de Polícia.

- Aqui é Border… mandem uma unidade para Robbinsville… peguei um suspeito. Aguardo em frente ao porto – ao desligar o aparelho, põe a mão dentro do seu casaco – Ahhh, merda!

Border percebe que os papéis que pegou estão encharcados, terá que tomar atenção especial com eles se quiser apresentá-los como evidência. Enquanto tenta recuperar seu fôlego, Border fita uma mulher e uma garota abraçadas do outro lado da rua. A mulher parecia ter uma atitude fraterna com a criança, como mãe e filha, e pareciam bastante assustadas após presenciarem o ocorrido. Border então sente engulhos e uma profunda tristeza lhe abala, uma tristeza dolorida, misturada com angústia e raiva.


	8. CAP 7: O demônio interior

**CAP. 7: O demônio interior**

No dia seguinte, Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City. Border está aguardando por Gordon, pois haverá interrogatório das duas testemunhas capturadas. Uma delas, o Raposa, foi presente de Batman. Border evita pensar nisso quando está tão perto de descobrir o covil de Máscara Negra. Mas Gordon tem más notícias.

- Willliam, venha comigo.

Gordon e William se dirigem para a sala de interrogatório. Gordon pára e olha para William.

- Lembra da testemunha da casa de Wienne? Bom, não sei como aconteceu, mas…

Quando Gordon vira o Raposa, sua carne já está podre. Morto. Vivenciando aos poucos o medo e a loucura antes de seu destino final. Enquanto passou esses dias na polícia, sua estrutura orgânica foi gradativamente e lentamente se deteriorando. Em sua mente, enfrentava seu pior medo: ser morto. Suas visões eram horríveis, distorcidas e assustadoras. Seu estado catatônico não permitia nenhuma reação de pavor. Aos poucos seus órgãos foram se deteriorando até que finalmente deixasse de viver. Border leva a mão à boca devido ao mau cheiro, e seu sangue sobe à cabeça. A toxina do Espantalho havia funcionado novamente e feito mais uma vítima.

Indignado, Border se dirige para Gordon, cabeça a mil.

- E o outro, como está?

Gordon, irônico, retruca em tom de sarcasmo.

- Bom, até você começar a interrogá-lo, está bem. Teve algumas fraturas, lembranças suas claro, mas tem condições de falar. Se quiser, terá 3 minutos com ele.

- 5 minutos.

Gordon não acha que Border esteja em seu juízo perfeito devido a seu tom de voz.

- William, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Quero dizer… você esteve sob pressão, não acha que é melhor relaxar? Você já fez tanto por…

- Só quero falar com ele agora, James. É tudo que eu penso – retruca Border, impaciente.

Gordon pensa por um instante. Para o bem ou para o mal, o Comissário não lhe poderia negar a chance, afinal o suspeito era dele.

- É por eles que está fazendo isso, não é? É pessoal? Por favor, me diz que não é pessoal.

O silêncio toma conta da sala. Por fim, Gordon decide arriscar uma chance…

- Está bem. Terá seus 5 minutos, mas é tudo. Sabe onde vou estar.

Gordon hesita, mas finalmente abre a porta da sala para Border entrar e conversar com o Rato, o bandido capturado.

Ao entrar, Rato tenta provocar o tira.

- Ooora, ta aí o tira, espero que tenha um bom advogado pra esse vergão da minha cabeça, porq…

O Rato não tem tempo de responder. Border vira um murro na cara dele com tanta força, que Rato cospe um dente da boca, sangrando.

Rato não se deixa intimidar. Olhando para o tira com desprezo, provoca novamente.

- … também vou contar esse dente, falou?

William senta, olhar fixo no Rato.

- Corta essa merda. Eu sei pra quem você trabalha.

- Hãn… por que estou aqui então?

- Pra me dizer onde encontrá-lo. Agora escuta, verme…

- Ops… Rato.

William tem vontade de acertar outro murro. Contendo-se, continua.

- Olha, Rato, não banque o espertinho. Seu chefe opera em algum buraco podre por aqui, onde ele deixa vermes nojentos como você limparem as patas. A polícia procurou nos principais pontos da cidade, mas parece que a lombriga se meteu num buraco bem fundo. Onde é?

Rato, mais uma vez resolve testar William.

- Olha, primeiro de tudo: não fui eu que atirei no velho lá onde…

- Responde a pergunta, seu merda.

Rato resolve jogar com William.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu te digo onde ele está… mas aí você vai fazer o que? Ir atrás dele? – Rato dá uma risada de canto de boca – você precisa saber de uma coisa, cara: não é você que acha o cara, ele que acha você. O cara é sinistro, doido, fala com manequim!

- As coisas mudam. Onde ele está? – Border começa a perder a calma.

- E aquele charuto de marca que ele assopra toda noite também é sinistro. Aliás, se você quer tanto máscaras, porque não tenta o teatro, o circo, ou sei lá…

William se levanta, enfurecido. Rato continua.

- Ooopa, eu não disse nada demais, cara…

- Não me testa…

- Já sei… você precisa de uma daquelas máscaras pra te animar, cê ta bem nervos…

Súbito, William perde as estribeiras e agarra Rato pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um potente soco no estômago. Rato cospe sangue. Engrossando mais a voz, com tom ameaçador, similar ao que Batman costuma fazer, volta a perguntar.

- Onde é, seu desgraçado? ONDE??

- A-acho que eu vou vomitar em voc…

Border, enlouquecido, não pensando em mais nada, arremessa a cabeça do Rato contra o vidro, fazendo seu corpo esguio despencar no chão.

- ONDE ESTÁ A MERDA DO SEU CHEFE?? FALA!!!

- Ta no N…

Border acerta um forte chute na cabeça do Rato. Sua cabeça começa a sangrar.

- ONDE, DESGRAÇADO????

De repente Border está acertando um chute atrás do outro…

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ, FALA SEU VERME!!!

Na tentativa de fazer o enlouquecido tira parar, ele gagueja.

- N-no Na-n-Narrows…

Gordon se cansa de ver e resolve tirar Border de lá.

- Pare Border, acabou, você não pode…

Descontrolado, Border acerta um murro em Gordon, jogando ele longe. Desesperado, Gordon grita "_DETENHAM ELE!!_" e um grupo de policiais tentam agarrar Border e tirá-lo de lá. Border ainda está aos gritos.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO, SEU PATIFE DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ OS MATOU!! EU VOU TE QUEBRAR!!! DESGRAÇADO!!!!!! DIZ AO SEU CHEFE QUE EU VOU ATRÁS DELE… ME SOLTEM… EU VOU ATRÁS DO VERME, VOU ARRANCAR SEU CORAÇÃO E FAZÊ-LO ENGOLIR!!! VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU PERDI!!!! VOCÊ OS MATOU!!!!!


	9. CAP 8: O bem maior

**CAP. 8: O bem maior**

Depois da confusão, Rato é removido de lá com uma forte contusão, todo machucado, em estado de coma. Border também, e as notícias para ele não serão nada animadoras.

Minutos depois, Border está em uma saleta, sentado, sob ordens de Gordon. Gordon entra na sala, olhar sério, fechado… magoado… quebrado.

- Eu… acabei de ver sua… testemunha.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Merda, Border… você me acertou. A mim…

Novamente, sem resposta.

-Você está fora de controle. Percebe o que acabou de fazer? O Rato foi daqui direto para o hospital, com traumatismo craniano.

Border então quebra o silêncio.

- Devia ter me deixado terminar. Um a menos pra encher o saco.

- É? Quem sabe eu devia ter deixado você apodrecer naquele hospital também, junto de Kathy? – esbraveja Gordon.

Silêncio no recinto. Border sabe que está sendo pessoal. Mas ele não se importa mais. Só o que importa é pegar Máscara Negra. Só o que importa. O Rato disse Narrows. O lado abandonado de Gotham. Gordon quebra o silêncio.

- Eu sei o quanto eles significavam pra você. Eu já sofri uma vez. Quase perdi alguém que amava. Eu… entendo como se sente – Gordon se levanta – mas eu não posso deixar você continuar enquanto não estiver em condições.

- O que você disse? – Border sente um calafrio.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. Sabe o quanto admiro suas habilidades, sabe que sempre te achei um bom policial. Mas você já virou uma bomba, está descontrolado, me acertou na sala de confissão.

- Olha, eu sinto por isso, OK… ?

- É… eu também sinto, William – Gordon vira a cabeça para não encará-lo nos olhos. Era doloroso demais – você está suspenso e fora do caso. Eu quero seu distintivo e sua arma aqui na mesa, agora.

- GORDON…

- AGORA, BORDER!

O desespero toma conta de Border. Tão perto de achar finalmente aquele que acabou com sua vida, destruiu tudo que tinha. No mesmo momento em que Gordon vai falar mais alguma coisa, Border lhe atira a insígnia na cara, com raiva, tira sua arma e a joga em cima da mesa. Se cometesse alguma loucura agora não somente perderia para sempre a insígnia, mas também a sanidade. Enquanto caminha para fora do departamento, Border toma seu Whisky e relembra o dia em que perdeu as coisas mais valiosas de sua vida.

William Border já foi alguém muito diferente, há dois anos atrás. Katherine Border era a luz de seus olhos, uma mulher meiga, radiante, cheia de vida, linda de se olhar. Nesse tempo, Border morava nos arredores de Old Gotham e ainda trabalhava para as indústrias Janus. Tinha que atravessar meia cidade e sabia que a empresa estava indo à falência, mas Border estava prestes a conseguir vaga de detetive no Departamento Policial. Bem quisto por seus amigos, respeitado por seus superiores e temido pelos bandidos. William tinha Daisy, sua filha que também era uma doçura de menina. Border era uma pessoa feliz. Passava dificuldade às vezes, arriscando a cabeça todos os dias e a Janus Cosméticos estava ameaçando fechar as portas, mas sua família era sua força, ela o fazia seguir em frente.

Aliás, Border, diferente de hoje, acreditava que Batman poderia um dia livrar a cidade da corrupção e da violência, e era um grande defensor do Cavaleiro das Trevas. Ai de quem se atrevesse a falar mal de um dos grandes campeões de Gotham na frente do agora detetive.

Mas então, algo muito ruim acontece e muda tudo. Roman Sionis, agora como o grande chefão conhecido como Máscara Negra, acreditava que tinha que eliminar todas as pessoas que o traíram e o abandonaram inclusive Bruce Wayne, do qual Border era grande admirador, pois Wayne, acreditando no grande potencial de Border, conseguiu indicar o tira pelo seu ótimo trabalho protegendo companhias de grande porte e o ajudou a ser promovido, ao cargo de detetive. Sabendo que os dois conheciam muitos segredos da companhia, Roman mandou seus capangas executarem pequenas sentenças de aviso para que fosse tirado de cada ex-funcionário ou relativo à empresa o que mais lhes apegavam. E Border foi uma vítima dessa injustiça. No edifício em que morava com sua família, estavam sua mulher e filha. Quando Border estava chegando em casa à noite, após um dia inteiro sem ver sua família, o prédio estava pegando fogo.

Border tenta subir pelas escadas de incêndio numa tentativa desesperada de salvar Katherine e Daisy, mas quando ele chegou as duas já tinham sido queimadas vivas no fogo, sem chances de recuperação. Apesar de lutar bravamente com os sujeitos mascarados que estavam lá para matá-lo, não deu para evitar o pior. Daisy morreu na hora e Katherine foi levada para o hospital em estado gravíssimo. Morreu no hospital; William estava bem ao seu lado. A perícia tinha encontrado um resto de droga que havia sido plantada no apartamento para incriminar o detetive, mas Batman ajudou a inocentar Border sem ele saber.

O incêndio foi associado a Roman Sionis, o Máscara Negra, uma vez que o chefão estava mandando executar pequenas sentenças a fim de eliminar seus possíveis contatos, mas não haviam provas concretas e o caso foi arquivado. Pessoas ligadas a William, como o empresário Bruce Wayne, Gordon e seus amigos da força policial lhe prestaram as condolências. Os jornais e a imprensa omitiram o nome de William a pedido de Gordon para que o policial não fosse incomodado, resultando no estranhamento das atitudes frívolas do policial por parte de seus colegas, com exceção de Gordon e Montoya que o conheciam melhor.

Border, que já tinha enfrentado vários perigos, homem de força e determinação, inclina agora a cabeça e chora. Soluços angustiados saem de seu peito. Lentamente sua grande forma endireita-se. Pequenas veias salientam-se em suas feições, músculos retesam sua garganta. Border enfia a mão no casaco e tira uma garrafa de Whisky, a que sua mulher lhe deu de presente. Após dar um gole, já fora do hospital, sua boca torna-se uma linha tal o fio de uma navalha, e seus olhos tornam-se duas fogueiras. Coitado de todo aquele criminoso que ousasse cruzar o seu caminho.

Border, que já tinha admitido gostar de como Batman tratava seus criminosos, agora sente um terrível ódio pelo cavaleiro negro não estar ali na hora em que mais precisou. Pior… de deixar esses mesmos criminosos com vida. Sua mão se fecha como o forte punho de um lutador, e ele se tornaria, a partir de agora um terrível anjo da vingança.

Algumas semanas depois, Border deixaria uma trilha de sangue atrás de si, pois saiu interrogando e assassinando, bandido atrás de bandido numa tentativa de localizar Máscara Negra, mas o bandido sumiu sem deixar rastros. Desde então, William tem se tornado uma figura solitária, violenta e sanguinária, às vezes com propensas tendências ao suicídio. Ele então se muda para o pequeno apartamento em Park Row que habita hoje.

Após ter saído do DP, Border, angustiado chega em seu apartamento e observa demoradamente a foto de suas falecidas mulher e filha. Sentindo-se traído por seus próprios colegas da força policial, começa a refletir sobre o tempo que tem agido indo atrás desses bandidos e o bem que tem feito. Ou talvez não.

Border tira sua arma, a que guarda na gaveta com cadeado de seu apartamento e se prepara para puxar o gatilho. Não haveria mais razão de dormir, muito menos de continuar neste mundo. Súbito, uma estranha figura pousa sobre sua janela à noite. Border, com seus instintos afiados sente a figura se aproximando e aponta sua arma, quando vê dois olhos brancos terríveis em meio às sombras.

- O que está fazendo aqui, morcego? – pergunta com raiva em sua voz.

- Eu sabia que tinha me visto. Um bom tira está sempre com seus instintos afiados como faca. Mas eu não vim aqui para brigar.

- Então caia fora, não é bem vindo aqui.

- Quero sua ajuda para desmantelar a gangue de Máscara Negra… permanentemente.

Border ironiza.

- Minha ajuda… há… minha ajuda?? Eu vou te dar minha ajuda… olha bem pro cano da minha arma, morcego, que…

- Está enganando a si mesmo, Border…

- CALA A BOCA!! CALA… A… BOCA!! Eu estou fora do caso, Gordon me suspendeu e o verme que você pegou já era, então CALA A BOCA!!

William tenta acertar um potente soco em Batman, mas o morcego subitamente detém o golpe com seus reflexos agarrando e apertando o braço de Border.

- Você acha que é o único por aqui?? Não faz a menor idéia!

- E o que você sabe sobre dor?? Sabe o que esse caso significava pra mim?? Você nunca está por perto quando se precisa, é por isso que minha famí…

- Sua família acreditava no que você acredita. Você conhecia os riscos.

Border fica em silêncio.

- Eu lembro do dia que seu prédio pegou fogo. Estava do outro lado da cidade, tentando encontrar o seqüestrador que levou outra pessoa decente, a Dra. Leslie. Ela é uma mãe para muitas pessoas no Beco do Crime. Eu não poderia deixar algo acontecer a ela.

Batman pára por uns instantes, Border continua intransponível.

- Mais desculpas…

Batman se vira para a janela.

- Eu sei o que significa a dor. Sei o que está sentindo. Mas não vim aqui para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Isso vai depender só de você. Pensei que pudesse me ajudar.

- Cai fora! Eu não sou um herói.

- Estou vendo isso agora – Batman pausa – mas Kathy e Daisy não acreditavam nisso.

Então, aos olhos amargurados de Border, como um espectro, Batman desaparece pela janela. Enquanto vê Batman sumir na escuridão, Border deixa cair o porta-retrato de sua família. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentindo-se fraco, afoga-se em lágrimas.


	10. CAP 9: Terror à meianoite e meia

**CAP. 9: Terror à meia-noite e meia**

A noite de Gotham é negra como o coração de um homem. Pode trazer os segredos mais sujos e obscuros da mente, feridas abertas e… morte. A morte pode chegar das maneiras mais sorrateiras que se pode imaginar. É meia-noite. Entre os céus negros da cidade e a névoa que sai dos subúrbios, uma figura, quase que apenas uma silhueta parva, de chapéu pousa em uma das janelas de um edifício. Este pequeno empreendimento, antes um profílico mercado, hoje é apenas mais um entre os sinistros prédios que podem abrigar loucos e maníacos.

Em meia-hora, esta silhueta se dirige para Park Row, esquivando-se das rondas noturnas de Batman. Em um dos prédios que entra, move-se sorrateiramente através das sombras tentando se esquivar da segurança noturna, se dirigindo a um apartamento. Ao arrombar a porta do apartamento, olha para todos os lados, como se estivesse procurando algo ou alguém. Das sombras de um lugar escuro, uma silhueta se move lentamente, segurando uma arma nas mãos. A outra silhueta que invadira o apartamento percebe uma leve movimentação e sem o menor aviso, vira-se desarmando seu agressor. Uma luta tem início e as duas silhuetas se confundiriam perfeitamente não fosse o escabroso chapéu da outra. Quando uma das silhuetas, a de chapéu agarra sua vítima, a outra lhe aperta o pescoço, numa tentativa de enforcamento. Então, o homem de chapéu estranho deixa espirrar de seus punhos um gás tão poderoso que desnorteia os sentidos de seu oponente. Este pega um pedaço de madeira e atira no inimigo, mas arrebenta a janela de vidro. Com os olhos ardendo, o homem sem chapéu não vê quando o estranho lhe coloca uma bizarra máscara em sua face. Nisso, a silhueta de chapéu quase consegue escapar após ter cumprido seu intento, mas é surpreendida por Batman, que em sua ronda não deixa escapar nada. As luzes se acendem. O Espantalho voa para um dos cantos do quarto, enquanto tenta um contra-ataque com sua toxina do medo. Batman, sabendo que poderia ser vítima da loucura, usa seu respiradouro, evitando o veneno. O Espantalho tenta medir forças.

- Você se acha muito esperto, não é? Acha que conseguiu grandes coisas me achando aqui. Bom, eu não teria tanta certeza.

Batman percebe que o veneno já está começando a fazer efeito em sua vítima. Não há tempo para capturar o Espantalho, pois William Border, querendo ou não, precisa de ajuda. Batman rapidamente usa-se de uma seringa.

Enquanto estava sob o efeito do veneno, Border, por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, vivenciou em sua mente as coisas mais horríveis que alguém pode vivenciar. Estava em seu apartamento, segurando a fotografia quebrada de sua família, quando subitamente ela começa a pegar fogo. Border desesperado grita "_NÃO, NÃO!_" mas é surpreendido por uma face azul que acusa Border de tê-los matado. Sentindo-se culpado, sem forças e com extrema dificuldade, Border tenta pegar sua arma mas subitamente ela se transforma em uma cascavel que agarra e aperta seus pulsos. A cascavel se transforma então em um par de algemas, prendendo seus movimentos. Então, sua mulher, Katherine surge em sua frente e lhe questiona porque se afastou, porque deixou que ela e sua filha morresse. Num ato de desespero, sentindo sua garganta seca e chorando, Border diz que nunca quis se afastar. Tentando se libertar das algemas que apertam cada vez mais seus pulsos, ele vê de repente sua filha Daisy, dizendo a frase que Border gostava tanto, "_papai me protege_", mas logo sua filha se transforma em um rosto desfigurado, o rosto de Máscara Negra, dizendo "_papai me matou_". A máscara azul, implacável, fazendo o papel de juiz, coloca Border em um banco de réu e o declara culpado. Enquanto Border grita, desesperado, sua carne vai pegando fogo e queima, até que sua carcaça não passe de um esqueleto negro. De repente, tudo fica escuro. Silencioso… calmo… branco…


	11. CAP 10: De volta do inferno

**CAP. 10: De volta do inferno**

Minutos depois, Border acorda em uma cama do hospital municipal. Gordon, Bullock e até Bruce Wayne estão ao seu redor. Ao despertar sua plena consciência e se deparar com o que está acontecendo, Border, ainda tonto pela toxina questiona seus visitantes.

- O… o que houve? Eu senti um cheiro muito forte e então…

- Você teve sorte. Quase morreu com aquela toxina – adianta-se Gordon.

- Difícil de acreditar Will, mas o morcego que te trouxe pra cá – continua Bullock.

- Então agora eu devo a minha vida ao morcego gigante?

- Pois é, é o que parece – diz Gordon – inclusive Batman nos deixou uma amostra do antídoto que sintetizou, mas disse que você terá que tomar mais algumas doses, pois o veneno pode voltar a fazer efeito de meia em meia-hora.

- William Border?

- Sr. Wayne?

- Eu soube do ocorrido e resolvi ver como você está. Não gostaria de deixar um de meus melhores ex-funcionários e policiais da cidade na mão.

Gordon resolve dar as boas notícias.

- Terá que ficar sob observação médica por enquanto Border, mas assim que estiver bem e tudo isso estiver resolvido, gostaríamos muito de recebê-lo de volta.

Border sentiu-se amargurado. Queria morrer, ali mesmo. Tudo o que queria, tudo que pensava, era em pegar Máscara Negra.

- Me deixem sozinho – responde lacônico.

Teimoso, Gordon se aproxima dele e resolve dar um conselho.

- Tente descansar agora, filho. Não quero que faça nada nessas condições. Por favor, se não por você mesmo, faça isso por mim.

Então Gordon sai pela porta. Bruce Wayne antes de sair resolve deixar alguma coisa.

- Ah, a Dra Thompkins me disse que encontrou isso lá em frente a seu apartamento. Parece endereçado a você. Não sei do que se trata, então resolvi deixar pra você mesmo abrir. Até logo!

Era um bilhete e um pequeno recipiente. Border estremeceu. Seria mais uma ameaça? Impaciente, resolve abrir o envelope.

O bilhete dizia:

_Máscara Negra quer matá-lo. Eu consegui sintetizar um antídoto, o que lhe apliquei na noite passada. Levará alguns dias antes que o efeito da toxina passe totalmente. Se mudou de idéia, ainda preciso de sua ajuda para pegar os documentos originais que podem incriminar Roman Sionis. Porto de Carmine, 02:30 hs, a cinco quarteirões das Corporações Janus._

Ao final do bilhete, havia o desenho de um morcego, demonstrando quem era o remetente da carta. Border pensou por alguns minutos e ponderou se Batman, mesmo não sendo confiável, não poderia ser um poderoso aliado nesse caso. Afinal de contas Border se sentia abandonado mesmo por seus amigos da polícia. Após meia hora, começou a sentir dores novamente em decorrência da toxina do Espantalho. O frasco deveria então conter a solução que Batman lhe enviou para combater os efeitos do veneno. Sem pensar duas vezes, injetou-se uma dose, o bastante para conter a dor e se levantar. Já eram duas da madrugada, teria que levar o frasco consigo. Imaginava o que poderia haver mais no porto que pudesse ter escapado de seu conhecimento. Outra carga? Aparentemente era improvável, mais Border estava disposto a morrer se isso significasse vingar a morte de sua família.


	12. CAP 11: Verdade inconveniente

**CAP. 11: Verdade inconveniente**

Border chega no porto, na hora marcada, mas não encontra Batman. Perturbado com tudo que lhe aconteceu, começa a vasculhar o local e tenta imaginar porque Batman o arrastaria para lá. "_Ah, pro inferno com o motivo, não iria ficar deitado naquela cama mesmo_" pensa, enquanto procura por algo, com o olhar mais perdido do que qualquer outra situação. Nisso, quando menos espera, um navio com mercadorias arrebenta as tábuas do porto. Por pouco, não acerta Border, que está tão puto que poderia acertar o primeiro lunático que aparecesse em seu caminho, e que a essa altura não liga mais nem para sua própria vida. Então, do alto do navio, um corpo voa em direção ao oceano, e uma figura misteriosa de orelhas pontudas, envolta pelas sombras aparece. "_Mas como diabos ele sabia desse último carregamento?_", Border se pergunta, inquieto.

Batman se aproxima enquanto Border, estarrecido tenta entender o que está acontecendo.

- Então é aqui que você joga seu lixo.

- Vejo que recebeu meu alerta. Você tomou a decisão certa.

- Tá, mas você disse que eu poderia te esperar aqui.

- Havia outro carregamento. Achei que seria mais fácil, mas o Espantalho estava lá.

- E você não o pegou…

- Isca viva. Após os últimos eventos, achei conveniente que, caso você resolvesse ficar no hospital eu mesmo providenciasse minha entrada no prédio da Janus.

- Então você me enrolou, morcego… ou… estava…

Por um momento, Border pensou e refletiu. Batman não poderia contar com alguém que já estivesse se entregando à própria sorte. Teria que pôr à prova a integridade do detetive para saber se ele estava à altura do desafio. Batman confirma sua jogada para Border.

- O Espantalho conhece as instalações, mas terá que procurar os arquivos. Podemos usar isto como vantagem.

- Como tem tanta certeza que sei onde estão esses papéis?

- Porque Wienne te deixou uma pista antes de morrer. Cheguei a essa conclusão pelo fato dele guardar em seus arquivos sua carta de apresentação e uma chave. Vocês dois não eram amigos, mas ele compartilhava com Driscoll a opinião que você era um dos melhores, logo ele te disse onde os guardaria e colocou o melhor vigia para proteger o trabalho de sua vida. Uma fórmula que devolveria definitivamente às pessoas a aparência perdida com a poeira do tempo. O grande sonho da juventude eterna. Uma máscara para encobrir a idade, mais efetiva que qualquer outra. Mas algo saiu errado. Então Máscara Negra se aproveitou desse trabalho para se vingar, e Wienne foi um dos que chamou Roman Sionis de incompetente há anos atrás. A discussão foi tão feia que fez com que a empresa finalmente fechasse suas portas. Então Sionis vai à loucura e retorna querendo vingança.

- Você está louco! Eu mal conhecia o cara, como poderia saber o que…

- Lembre-se que ele lhe colocou a cargo do setor de pesquisa, ou o que tinha restado dele. Lá tinha uma sala especial. Wienne tinha o hábito de deixar o que era de extrema importância nesta sala, sem que ninguém soubesse. Você era um dos poucos que tinha acesso a esse lugar. Encontrei papéis com a fotocópia desses arquivos na casa dele, provavelmente os mesmos que você encontrou quando foi falar com Driscoll Luppo.

Border fica estarrecido. "_Como esse cara sabe de tanta coisa? Parece que ele pode ver e ouvir por trás das paredes, ler mentes…_" pensa.

- O cara que interroguei disse Narrows. Não acha que devemos checar lá primeiro?

- Não sem antes termos provas. Terá sua chance de se acertar com Máscara Negra. Concentre-se primeiro em encontrar as provas que o incrimine.

- OK… só mais uma pergunta: como você sabia que um navio iria atracar hoje aqui no porto?

- Eu tenho fontes que você não tem – responde Batman, lacônico.

Border começa a sentir dores e pontadas. Era hora de tomar mais uma dose do soro.


	13. CAP 12: Danos colaterais

**CAP. 12: Danos colaterais**

No mesmo instante, Máscara Negra prepara seus melhores homens para juntar o que restou de seu império em ruínas. No edifício que antigamente era a profílica indústria de cosméticos fundada por seu pai, restavam apenas saletas e escritórios abandonados. A Wayne Enterprises, que tinha comprado a empresa anos atrás com o objetivo de ajudar a família Sionis acabou tendo que se desligar logo após o desaparecimento de Roman Sionis, pondo fim a um antes vasto império.

Sem saber que William Border ainda respira, Máscara Negra chama seus homens para lhes dar instruções.

- Aqui neste edifício, há muito tempo eu fui ridicularizado. Agora todos eles sabem das conseqüências de tal ação. Border também. Logo, Batman também saberá. Eu quero que fiquem de tocaia na entrada do prédio. Não vou poder deixar o Narrows, tenho que buscar Circe e o resto de nossos espólios. Vocês, meus melhores, vigiarão este andar, e quando Batman der as caras, mate-o.

Um grupo de dez atiradores mascarados armados até os dentes se forma ao redor da construção. Enquanto isso Batman e William Border se aproximam.

Para poder entrar no prédio sem ser notado, Batman estende seu gancho. Antes de subir, previne Border do perigo iminente.

- O prédio pode estar cheio de atiradores. Acha que dá conta deles?

- Só preciso da minha Magnum, morcego.

- Pense antes de usá-la. Todos são potenciais testemunhas importantes. Qualquer coisa use isto – Batman lhe joga uma cápsula de gás, comumente usado para fugas, distrações e para desaparecer – Se perceber que está em desvantagem, recue. Vou tentar aliviar o máximo que puder indo por dentro do prédio – em seguida o gancho puxa o cavaleiro negro para cima, em direção ao terraço.

Border se prepara para a caçada. Seu coração dispara. Ele caminha pela entrada principal, tomando o devido cuidado para não ser visto, se movendo pelas sombras, como um fantasma. Dois atiradores estão guardando um pequeno beco onde dá acesso à escada de emergência. Border os vê, mas recua. Então, com um salto ele dispara tiros nos mascarados, acertando um deles no ombro. Os bandidos começam a atirar freneticamente suas metralhadoras automáticas, um deles berra "_morre!_", mas Border leva vantagem por estar envolto na escuridão, e com mais alguns tiros certeiros, acerta em cheio um dos atiradores, matando-o. O que foi atingido no ombro tenta um movimento, mas Border o agarra e aperta o local que a bala o perfurou. Pegando a metralhadora do bandido morto, agarra o outro e o arrasta pelo caminho. Subindo mais três andares, encontra mais um atirador, mas ao menor movimento dele, Border usa o com o ombro ferido como escudo, fazendo o outro hesitar em atirar. O atirador sussurra um "_corta essa, tira, nosso chefe já sumiu daqui_". Border permanece calado, imóvel, com a arma apontada para o apavorado bandido capturado.

Enquanto isso, nos outros andares, outros capangas ouvem barulhos e agitação e discutem sobre isso. Alguns chegam à conclusão de que deve ser Batman que está tentando passar pelo forte cerco armado, mas o morcego se movimenta na escuridão do décimo quinto andar sem fazer o menor barulho. Quando um dos capangas passa em direção, Batman agarra-o pela boca e o faz dormir, removendo sua arma e algemando-o em um pilar. Em seguida, um dos capangas nota uma rápida sombra se movendo pela escuridão. Assustado, pergunta a seu parceiro se viu alguma coisa, ao que ele responde que não. O primeiro tenta se certificar se sua imaginação o pregou uma peça, mas de repente é agarrado e puxado pelas sombras do que quer que seja. O outro atirador, transtornado com isso e suando frio, dá vários tiros de metralhadora, pensando "_ele está aqui, maldito_"; súbito, uma mão toca seu ombro, e antes que o atirador possa saber o que o atingiu, Batman lhe aplica uma esquerda tão poderosa que o põe pra dormir, se certificando de algemá-lo e de remover sua metralhadora.

Com quatro homens fora de ação, os dois justiceiros prosseguem.

No andar de baixo, Border permanece imóvel, encarando o atirador que tem a arma apontada para ele e o bandido que Border acertou no ombro. O atirador tenta negociar com Border.

- Cara, porque tudo isso? Você ta morto, já era, tem mais sete caras lá em cima e eles vão foder tua carcaça, tira! Então porque não solta ele e desiste?

Border não diz uma palavra. Olhar compenetrado, cheio de ódio, fixo em seu inimigo. Sem mover um músculo, ele aguarda a decisão do atirador: matar, morrer ou fugir. Cansado de esperar, ameaça matar sua presa. O atirador então dispara acidentalmente um tiro que acaba matando o bandido de ombro ferido. Border, num rápido movimento, atira o morto em direção ao atirador com violência e numa rápida seqüência, acerta o cano do revolver em sua cabeça, pondo-o fora de ação, e com sete tiros de metralhadora, mata o meliante. Quando Border põe a mão em si mesmo, percebe que uma bala o perfurou no ombro esquerdo. Ainda estava vivo, mas até quando? Sem se importar com isso prossegue, ofegante e sentindo dor, em sua caçada, algemando o atirador que acabou de derrotar e subindo mais alguns andares.

Passada meia-hora a mais, Border começa a sentir outra dor, a do veneno. As alucinações voltam. A imagem de sua filha dizendo "_papai me matou_" fazem o sangue do tira subir a cabeça. Ele sabe que se trata de um golpe psicológico tramado e tenta ignorar sua própria mente. Vozes ecoam em sua cabeça, Border com muito esforço consegue aplicar outra dose do soro a tempo, fazendo esses efeitos desaparecerem por enquanto. Ele se pergunta até quando esse pesadelo duraria. Ignorando seu próprio martírio, prossegue.

Enquanto sobe mais alguns lances de escadas, William pode escutar lá de cima a agitação dos bandidos. Estas vozes, ele tinha certeza que não vinham de suas alucinações. Sua honra ainda não permite admitir, mas Batman estava dando o inferno para os seguidores daquele que ele considera seu maior inimigo. Isso não cura suas feridas, mas o faz se sentir consideravelmente melhor. Em sua mente, só pensa em agarrar Máscara Negra e dar-lhe algo para se lembrar para o resto de sua vida.

Faltavam apenas cinco atiradores. Batman desce mais três andares e rapidamente volta a se esconder nas sombras. De onde está, encontra mais dois homens, desesperados para saber de onde vem os gritos de horror que escutam por todos os lados. Um dos bandidos anda com os punhos trêmulos, segurando a automática, suando frio, com os nervos a flor da pele. De repente escuta um barulho a sua esquerda e começa a atirar como um louco. Após alguns tiros, ele checa um dos cantos do andar onde está. Com respiração ofegante, tenta tirar uma caixa de madeira do lugar para poder ver o que foi o tal barulho. O outro atirador vem checar se está tudo bem.

- O que houve?

- Ele está aqui, cara! Ele está aqui!

- O que? Ele quem?

- O maldito morcego está aqui…

- Ah, corta essa cara. Quer saber? Se esse morcego fosse tão esperto quanto dizem, já teria aparecido aqui e me enfrentado face a face.

No que o bandido se vira para o outro lado, encontra dois olhos brancos como os de um fantasma, e no mesmo instante é puxado e posto fora de ação.

O outro bandido reage com pavor e fúria, berrando um "_desgraçado_" e atirando sem parar, para todos os lados. Batman subitamente lhe vira um golpe na cabeça e arranca sua arma, mas o bandido ainda não está fora de ação. Ele tenta ameaçar Batman com uma faca, mas Batman é mais rápido e se esquiva fácil do malfeitor. Quando os dois chegam perto de uma janela, Batman se esquiva e o bandido tropeça e quase cai do andar, não fosse Batman tê-lo segurado. Então ele é algemado e posto fora de ação.

Um dos três atiradores restantes tenta contactar os outros pelo walkie-talkie, mas percebendo que não há resposta alguma, se vira para os seus companheiros, preocupado.

- Ah, que se dane! Esse morcego vai acabar com a nossa raça também se a gente não sair logo daqui.

- Eu não entendo como ele se move tão rápido esse cara não é humano! – reclama o outro atirador.

- Pois eu é que não vou ficar aqui pra descobrir – retruca o primeiro.

- Você tem razão, vamos dar o fora! – completa o terceiro – não quero morrer nas mãos dessa criatura bizarra.

Nisso, o terceiro atirador tem uma surpresa. Border já estava de tocaia esperando o momento certo de agir. Apesar da dor, ainda conseguia levantar a metralhadora, e num tiro certeiro, acerta a perna do terceiro atirador. Quando este vê Border se aproximando, não consegue acreditar em seus olhos. Os outros dois começam agora a entender porque havia tanto barulho nos andares de baixo. Era Border, ainda vivo! Num movimento rápido, o segundo atirador tenta voltar para socorrer seu companheiro, mas é detido pelo primeiro.

- Esquece cara, ele já está morto, vamos sair daqui.

Border não consegue se conter em puxar o gatilho e terminar o serviço, sem nem mesmo preocupar-se em perguntar sobre Máscara Negra. Como um frio e desesperado assassino, Border pressiona o gatilho, e iria estourar os miolos do bandido, não fosse a interferência de Batman, que estava logo atrás. Em um movimento rápido, levantando o cano da arma com uma das mãos, Batman impede o impiedoso e ensandecido detetive de tirar mais uma vida.

- Pare! Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum! Eu vi seu rastro de sangue lá embaixo. O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O que eu nasci pra fazer, morcego. Dar porrada em bandido!

- Eu disse que todos eles poderiam ser potenciais testemunhas, não disse? Você acaba de matar três que poderiam estar testemunhando contra Roman Sionis. Pelo amor de Deus, William, pense, raciocine!

- E que diferença isso vai fazer? Eles tiveram sua chance! – responde Border, enfurecido.

- E você também não teve outra chance? Gordon poderia tê-lo afastado permanentemente da unidade de crimes e homicídios do departamento, mas o deixou lá. Todos merecem uma segunda chance.

O bandido, apavorado, observa o diálogo dos dois, sem dizer uma palavra. Por fim…

- Esperem…

Com os nervos à flor da pele e vendo que não há saída, o meliante se oferece para testemunhar em troca de reduzirem sua pena. Border se altera com essa proposta, mas Batman intervém. Era só um jovem que, no meio de uma cidade tomada pela violência acreditara na palavra de um louco que o recrutou. Batman tenta negociar com o rapaz.

- Vamos precisar de uma confissão sua por escrito, consegue fazer isso?

- A-Acho que sim.

Batman ordena que aguarde naquele mesmo andar que a polícia logo estará lá, e também garante que sua confissão poderá lhe render de dois a três anos e a chance de um novo começo. Mas o adverte que se o pegar nessa vida novamente, não medirá esforços para dar-lhe o que merece. Os outros dois bandidos haviam escapado pela janela com uma corda e voltado para o esconderijo no Narrows.

- Terminamos por aqui. Vamos embora, temos assuntos para finalizar.

- Não acha que ele pode tentar alguma maluquice, morcego?

- Não se for esperto. Somos as únicas coisas entre ele e um caixão. Agora vamos sub…

- Espera, olha…

Batman e William começam a notar estranhas atitudes de pavor, como se o bandido estivesse diante de duas criaturas terríveis. O bandido não parava de repetir "_não, por favor, não me machuquem… me… me deixem em paz_". Batman sabe o que isso significa: "_Crane ainda está por aqui_", raciocina o homem-morcego.


	14. CAP 13: O homem sem medo

**CAP. 13: O homem sem medo**

Súbito, escuta-se um grande estrondo vindo de alguns andares acima. Batman imagina que alguém mais pode estar querendo o segredo pela qual estão ali. Sabendo que não tem tempo a perder, Batman empunha seu gancho automático para fora da janela do andar e avisa para Border se segurar. Em poucos segundos eles estão no andar de destino, as Indústrias Janus. Dentro do escritório, Border indica à Batman a pequena saleta onde os documentos originais do composto estão guardados que subitamente tem sua porta arrombada. Uma sombra assustadora se mostra em meio à fumaça da explosão: o Espantalho escapou e se dirigiu diretamente para o prédio, como Batman previa.

Interrompido pela chegada súbita, porém esperada dos dois, o Espantalho esborrifa uma grande quantidade do concentrado de seu gás do medo pela sala. Batman coloca sua máscara isoladora do veneno e, virando-se para Border, pede para que cubra o rosto imediatamente, pois as condições do tira já não eram as melhores. Vendo que Border e sua paciência já totalmente esgotada podem fazer alguma loucura, Batman pede para que cubra sua passagem para adentrar à sala, mas que fique fora do campo do veneno e da visão de Crane.

Não demora muito para Border tentar fazer o que bem entende. Tendo um acesso de raiva para cima do Espantalho, Border passa por Batman como um furacão e imediatamente segura o braço do criminoso, mesmo sabendo que o excesso de gás poderia matá-lo. Em sua mente, afetada pela alta dose de concentração do gás, Border começa a ter visões horríveis, ouve Crane e depois Máscara Negra dizendo que sua mulher berrou como uma gazela quando morreu, mas a essa altura, o tira já não se importa com mais nada... nem mesmo a morte. Era um duelo impressionante. O Espantalho, fisicamente inferior, mas com aparência de besta aos olhos do tira se defendia e tentava um rápido contra-ataque aproveitando alguns lapsos da mente afetada de Border, enquanto era golpeado com fortes rajadas de punho. Border parecia alucinado, lutava como um verdadeiro profissional e partia pra cima ignorando completamente as visões horrendas que surgiam em sua frente, porém acaba cedendo. Temendo o pior, Batman toma a dianteira e tenta deter o mestre do medo com poderosos golpes. O Espantalho, não resistindo aos poderosos murros desferidos por seu oponente, é arremessado para longe, sua máscara retirada de seu rosto, começando também a ter estranhas visões. Em um curto espaço de tempo, Batman se torna uma criatura de duas cabeças e garras ameaçadoras diante de Crane, e paredes começam a se fechar ao seu redor. Porém, algo mais estava acontecendo. Batman sabia disso. E em um rápido movimento, Batman detém o mestre do medo e lhe aplica uma pequena dose do seu composto.

- Máscara Negra pretendia matá-lo. Uma reação forte do organismo era o catalisador para que a substância na máscara de Crane fizesse efeito. O mesmo que está lhe acontecendo agora...

- Eu não me importo.

... E vai acabar matando a você também se continuar agindo dessa forma.

- Dane-se morcego!

Aos olhos de William, o terrível gárgula de duas línguas e de aparência terrível vai desaparecendo quando Batman também lhe aplica uma dose do antídoto, dando lugar à figura icônica do homem-morcego. Batman entra na pequena saleta com sua máscara de ar e pega alguns documentos, nunca deixando de investigar se haviam pistas remanescentes.

- Se perder novamente a sanidade pode complicar mais as coisas. – esbraveja Batman ao ver o tira entrar pela porta - Poderia ter morrido agora. Vamos descer.

Quando se preparavam para descer o edifício, ouvem o barulho de um helicóptero com um capanga pendurado na escada. Ele atira um poderoso míssil, explodindo o andar onde William, Batman e Crane se encontram. Em questão de segundos, parte do prédio desmorona. Policiais e a imprensa começam a chegar no local do ocorrido. Em frente aos destroços encontram Jonathan Crane e com ele algumas seringas do antídoto e o capanga de Máscara Negra capturado. Crane havia sido vítima da poderosa fórmula que ele mesmo ajudou a pertetuar pelas embarcações do porto da cidade. Os policiais recolhem os sobreviventes e os bombeiros iniciam as buscas por vítimas em meio aos destroços, não encontrando ninguém. Do outro lado, Batman e Border se encontram semi-desmaiados e um pouco atordoados com tudo. Batman havia saltado com Border em tempo suficiente pra não serem atingidos.

Conforme Batman se levanta, percebe que William continua inconsciente, mesmo estando sob a proteção do manto do morcego durante a explosão e a fuga. Logo depois, em um rápido movimento, Border abre os olhos, parecendo bastante alucinado com tudo, e se vira, olhar vidrado, movendo rápido a cabeça tentando recobrar os sentidos. Inconscientemente, enquanto tosse a fumaça, acaba cuspindo sangue. O veneno no corpo de Border volta a fazer efeito e as previsões não são as melhores. Mesmo em péssimo estado, William decide seguir em frente, agora que se encontra tão perto. Injeta em si mesmo mais uma dose do concentrado que Batman sintetizou e após uma breve pausa tenta se levantar, ainda meio desajeitado, tentando se recobrar o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto cambaleia, uma voz lhe chama. Batman imaginava que Border queria vingança. Já sentiu isso na própria pele.

- Vai até Máscara Negra nessas condições?

- Por que pergunta? Vai tentar me impedir, como fez Gordon? – ameaça Border sem olhar pra trás.

- Não… não desta vez.

Batman pára em frente a Border, dizendo "_sinto muito_". Border e Batman permanecem imóveis por alguns instantes, olhares fixos. Border parece ter captado algo naquelas três palavras. Uma unidade dos bombeiros começa a chegar. Nenhum dos dois se movimenta. Batman começa a ponderar todas as razões para que ele e o policial tivessem chegado àquele ponto. Também se recorda daqueles da qual superprotegeu. Um deles acabou sendo morto nas mãos de um psicopata. Não cometeria o mesmo erro. Ou cometeria? Há uma comunicação poderosa que se passa por entre aquelas expressões de dor e sofrimento. Não poderia ser de outra forma. Em seu íntimo, Border não desejaria mais nada, além de ir atrás daquele que lhe trouxe toda essa agonia… se tivesse que morrer, então que fosse, mas não sem antes dar o inferno para seu maior inimigo. E ninguém poderia lhe dizer algo diferente. Implacável, decidido, forte, poderoso. Border havia ganho o respeito do morcego, respeito que o mesmo reserva para poucos. Em meio ao silêncio, Batman faz um sinal com a cabeça como se dissesse "_Pode ir. Eu cuido do resto_". O policial obedece. Alguns membros da força tentam se comunicar com seu tira mais implacável, mas Batman intervém dizendo "_Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho. Vamos esperar_".


	15. CAP 14: Rastro de ódio

**CAP. 14: Rastro de ódio**

Zonzo e com a cabeça explodindo, William encontra-se com a testa deitada no volante da viatura abandonada que pegou em algum lugar nas proximidades do prédio em ruínas que acabara de sair. Mal conseguia se lembrar como chegou ali ou como reuniu forças para chegar, estava em um estado deplorável. A substância de Batman ainda ajudava a anestesiar a dor, mas no ponto que chegou, não muito. A pouca força ele tirava das muitas noites sem dormir, dos pesadelos, feridas e angústias que passou. De seu ódio mortal pelo assassino de sua família. Ali estava ele, no Narrows, finalmente. Um lugar em ruínas. Terreno esquecido pela população e assombrado pela máfia, um lugar que as pessoas temem em lembrar, inclusive a polícia. O próprio prefeito declarou que a ilha era mais uma cicatriz, uma ferida podre na cidade. Ninguém se importou em recuperar o lugar após um antigo ataque terrorista que quase acabou com a água da população. O lugar tornou-se terreno fértil para montar um negócio de tráfico uma vez que a própria força policial da cidade tinha medo de ir lá. Deve ter sido assim que Máscara Negra pensou.

Border sai do carro com muito esforço. O lugar parecia assombrado. As intermináveis construções em ruínas iam passando pelo olhar perdido do policial, tentando identificar o paradeiro exato de Máscara Negra no meio daquela terra de ninguém. Após passar por vários lugares, Border começa a avistar alguns sinais do que pode ser uma certa movimentação e vai checar. Um helicóptero pousa alguns quarteirões dali. Fazendo um enorme esforço para ficar de pé, Border tenta se mover silenciosamente em direção ao helicóptero.

Enquanto isso, Máscara Negra está se preparando para partir. No enfadonho prédio em que se encontra, contrastando com a podridão local, estão seus manequins e máscaras de mil maneiras, de diferentes faces. Faces que o terrível chefe de máfia matou e faces que ainda mataria. E mesmo faces que ainda não tinham ganho corpo… forma… personalidade. Apenas rostos em uma exposição exótica. Mas a parte mais bizarra da coleção eram as faces de carne e pele que ficavam expostas logo acima das máscaras. Tomado pela insanidade que a identidade de sua máscara lhe confere, Sionis costumava arrancar a parte frontal do rosto de suas vítimas e embalsamá-los para que lembrasse de ter cometido erros. Era uma exposição macabra de rostos que um dia foram de sua organização criminosa e hoje agonizam nas paredes do terrível e doentio mafioso.

Um dos capangas de Sionis adentra o edifício para verificar se tudo está pronto e explicar que Batman os fez recuar. Quando ele avista a face de Roman sem sua máscara de madeira tem uma reação de nojo e repulsa. A face do mafioso era completamente deformada, devido a um incêndio a muito tempo atrás em que Roman esteve envolvido tentando matar Batman. Porém agora, pedaços de carne lhe faltavam no rosto e dava para perceber detalhes de sua estrutura óssea negra, devido à fulígem e outras causas.

- Chefe, o helicóptero está lá fora, acho melhor você se apressar.

- Seu idiota, tenho que pegar Circe. Acha que vou abandoná-la aqui?

- Se eu fosse você estaria mais preocupado, acho que Batman está vindo para cá. Ele e… Border, chefe.

- Ah… sei, e vocês saíram correndo que nem umas galinhas assustadas quando viram o morcego. Border, hãn? Aquele tira asqueroso tem sete vidas. Vou ter que cuidar dele eu mesmo. Está tudo pronto lá fora?

- Wolf está esperando no helicóptero, é só a gente sair rápido dessa ilha pra fora da cidade.

- Ótimo!

No mesmo instante, Máscara Negra metralha seu capanga, matando-o. O impiedoso chefão do crime costuma se livrar de qualquer um que não ache mais útil à sua gangue, sem remorso.

- Deixa eu me livrar do peso extra então…

Em alguns segundos, Sionis está saindo do edifício, enquanto Border, que já localizou sua presa, tenta pensar rápido numa maneira de atrasar o vilão. O valente policial tenta se aproximar da entrada, mas percebe que Wolf está atento a qualquer ação no local. Então se lembra de que Batman deixou com ele algumas cápsulas de gás, e percebe que pode usar de uma rápida distração para se aproximar.

Em seguida, Wolf avista à sua direita, uma densa nuvem de fumaça e vai checar, desconfiado. Quando Wolf se aproxima da nuvem, subitamente dá um grito e desmaia. Border o acerta com um pedaço de madeira que achou pelos arredores. Com Wolf fora de ação, Border fica livre para agir, e rapidamente trata de desaparecer. Máscara Negra acomoda um contêiner com sua coleção de máscaras e uma mala com objetos de valor, incluindo cápsulas com seu veneno, desenvolvido pelo Espantalho.

- Wolf, vamos sair.

Em alguns segundos, o helicóptero já está no ar, e aparentemente não há mais preocupações para Sionis. Mas o destino se revela traiçoeiro, pois quem quer que seja está se desviando da rota planejada para fuga. Máscara Negra resolve tomar partido.

- O que está fazendo seu imbecil? Vira esse helicóptero agora!

À um sinal afirmativo, o piloto faz uma manobra brusca e quase derruba o mafioso, depois vira novamente enquanto Máscara Negra dá de cara com a poltrona do piloto, não fosse sua máscara, teria quebrado o nariz.

Zonzo e enjoado, Máscara Negra tenta se levantar, já empunhando sua arma, mas subitamente vê que a cadeira de piloto está vazia. Pensando que o piloto se jogou, o mafioso assume os controles, mas é surpreendido com uma mão em seu ombro. Instintivamente ele vira e é atingido com um fortíssimo golpe na cabeça que parte sua máscara, apesar de ainda mantê-la cobrindo sua cabeça.

- Bem vindo ao inferno – esbraveja o piloto que ainda se encontrava no helicóptero. Para surpresa do bandido, Wolf retira sua máscara e revela ser William Border. Máscara Negra, diante do perigo de morte não vê tempo para casualidades e parte para cima de Border, apesar de zonzo e enfraquecido, desfere potentes golpes. A luta é intensa. Os dois combatentes soam, sangram, não se dão por vencidos. A esta altura, a dor no organismo de Border já é latente, mas a visão atordoante de seu adversário o faz esquecer toda a dor, e a batalha continua. Punhos desferem golpes terríveis, que testam no limite a resistência humana e conferem urros de agonia e desespero. Não há tempo para pensar, não há como voltar atrás… só o calor da batalha. Após uma queda, Máscara Negra alcança uma arma que caiu no chão e no menor movimento de dispará-la, tem sua mão torcida e um potente soco de William em seu estômago. O inferno de William Border ardia agora na carcaça de seu antagonista, fazendo com que a força que machucou o policial durante tanto tempo se transformasse em sua própria força de combate.


	16. CAP 15: Escolhas

**CAP. 15: Escolhas**

Súbito, Batman, Gordon e sua equipe avistam o helicóptero e rapidamente todos se põem em ação. Batman pega seu carro e segue o helicóptero, enquanto Gordon vai de helicóptero com sua equipe por cima. Havia começado a chover forte, mas Gordon já não se importava com isso.

Dentro do carro, Batman tem uma breve conversa com Alfred pelo rádio.

- Me parece preocupado, senhor.

- Alfred, é difícil admitir, mas eu não tenho certeza se tomei a decisão certa dessa vez. Eu não me vi na posição de impedi-lo.

- Eu sei, ele se parece com o senhor em muitas coisas. Talvez seja por isso que não o impediu, não acha? Uma vez eu conheci um homem quando ainda servia como médico na guerra. Passei pela dor de ter perdido um parente que foi afetado pela crise e não tinha condições de ter o tratamento médico adequado. Fiquei me culpando por muito tempo porque de certa forma eu fazia parte daquilo, a guerra tinha deixado meu país em uma situação muito delicada. Esse homem que eu conheci tinha sofrido uma tragédia maior que a minha. Seu pai tinha sido executado pelo inimigo dele, e o homem só queria poder chegar ao oficial da esquadra adversária para lhe entregar uma mensagem. Eu sabia o quanto aquele homem era impiedoso, mas quem era eu para impedir o pobre soldado? Às vezes patrão, temos que deixar que as coisas sigam seu caminho.

Enquanto Batman refletia as palavras de Alfred, olhava para o horizonte, fitando o helicóptero, a tempestade, tentando imaginar o grande confronto que tomavam os céus da cidade.

O helicóptero vai aos poucos perdendo altitude, prestes a fazer uma aterrissagem forçada. Os dois combatentes são arremessados para fora em direção a um terreno aberto, enquanto o helicóptero se espatifa em pedaços contra um edifício que pega fogo com a colisão.

O chão frio de concreto onde os dois caem mostra-se tão impiedoso quanto ambos. A garrafa de Whisky de William voa do bolso de seu sobretudo e derrama o conteúdo, misturando-se com a calçada encharcada. O mundo se torna cinza. Novamente a visão turva de Border volta a lhe trazer memórias frias, memórias que, sem o efeito de veneno seriam doces e revigorantes lembranças.

Assim que recobra a consciência, Border se depara com algo familiar. Em meio ao fogo, ele reconhece seu antigo lar, aquele de quando ele tinha família. De sua vista parece que a casa está novamente como naquele dia. É como um chamado do demônio. Novamente lhe vem as visões sobre sua família queimando no calor das chamas impiedosas. Mas Border já se habituou a morar nesse inferno. Pra ele não faz mais diferença. A chuva vai gradativamente apagando o fogo. Fazendo um enorme esforço para se levantar, Border empunha sua Magnum se depara com um Máscara Negra menos ameaçador. Atordoado com o grande confronto aéreo, o bandido recobra os sentidos. A máscara já não cobre mais seu rosto defeituoso e totalmente desfigurado. No entanto, o vilão não dá mostras de desespero. Ao invés disso, em meio a tosses e gemidos ele resolve jogar com Border.

- Isso, muito bem. Agora é a hora que o valente tira executa o mafioso. Assim, o sofrimento do herói será justificado e eu vou queimar no inferno. Bravo! Sabe, a obviedade é um padrão do ser humano… digo… aqui estou eu e você, certo? De volta no lugar que tudo começou. Hãn… é gozado. O fogo sempre me parece o início de tudo. Mas essa chuva desgraçada ta estragando tudo!

- Olha pra mim, verme! Você vai pagar pelo que fez. Por Kate e todo o resto – resmunga William ainda com a arma apontada para o bandido.

- Uou, uou, uou, peraí… por quem?

- Minha esposa. Minha filha de 8 anos, Daisy. Vítimas suas, miserável.

Após uma breve pausa o bandido desata a gargalhar. Sentindo-se confuso, Border sente um calafrio. Aquela risada medonha naquele rosto esburacado tinha um certo tom de ameaça. Mesmo diante da morte, Máscara Negra parecia ameaçador.

- Então o Gordon não te contou nada a respeito. IDIOTA! Porque não apertou aquele velhote ao invés de vir me azucrinar?

- CALA A BOCA!

- NÃO, CALA A BOCA VOCÊ, tira – uma tosse sangrenta afeta o bandido que não cede – deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa… tá vendo aquela maleta que caiu ali? Porque não abre ela pra ver o que sua gente teve pena de te mostrar? Ei, sabe porque tiveram pena? Porque você nunca teve a frivolidade necessária pra julgar quem estava a sua volta. Digo, quem você ia culpar senão um cara fantasiado de morcego e um pobre coitado com cara de leproso? Foi tão difícil assim ver que tavam te sacaneando?

- Cala a boca… não se mova… - diz Border, ofegante.

Máscara Negra dá de ombros enquanto William alcança a maleta sempre atento a seu inimigo. Ao abrir a maleta surrada pelo vôo, Border se depara com algo apavorante. Rostos empalhados, rostos humanos conservados dentro da mala, os troféus do bandido da qual ele se orgulhava. Máscara Negra prossegue seu relato.

- Sabe, em um deles eu fiz uma pequena inscrição, só pra constar no registro, hihihihi! Pobre Ramsés. Empalhado como sua figura histórica por causa de um mísero incêndio. Ele foi o primeiro a ser a cobaia daquele veneno, sabia? O pobre animal teve uma temporada ruim com dores, doenças… e finalmente bateu as botas. Foi uma agonia.

O horror toma conta de William. Mesmo aquilo era demais pra ele. Por isso não houveram provas incriminatórias contra Roman no passado. Subitamente William se recorda de uma pasta contendo um arquivo da qual Gordon dava ordens explícitas para que continuassem investigando. Border era o único que não tinha acesso a ele. A data de protocolação dava conta que o assassino já estava morto, mas ninguém tinha certeza. Isso foi quando houve um caso de corrupção interna no departamento de polícia.

- Que que houve tira? Não queria seu assassino? Então, ta aí, faça bom proveito, hahahahaha!

O repúdio e o torpor voltam a atormentar Border. Ele sente como se estivesse desmoronando. A sensação de uma faca perfurando sua carne faz sua fúria aumentar. Não havia como incriminar um dos maiores chefões do crime, a não ser por incentivar o tráfico de entorpecentes. Então ele faz uma escolha. Como se estivesse dando seu último suspiro, num acesso de fúria iminente e demonstrando um enorme vigor apesar dos ferimentos e do veneno, Border agarra o chefão e começa a espancá-lo. Como um louco alucinado, Border tenta concentrar-se nos centros nervosos, enquanto a água da chuva desvia alguns golpes, que mesmo assim não deixam de ser certeiros. Ele não se lembrava de ter batido tanto assim em ninguém, nem mesmo em seus polêmicos interrogatórios. A sessão de espancamento prossegue enquanto Batman se aproxima com seu carro do lugar onde os dois estão. Logo atrás dele estão Gordon e sua equipe via aérea. Gordon desce por uma escada e assiste a cena.

Gordon tenta se aproximar, mas Batman o detém, puxando seu braço. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquela hora. Apenas ser testemunha de uma cena de violência extrema. Um ser humano espancando outro ser humano por ter parte em sua desgraça. Era inevitável, não havia como negar nem como impedir tal ação. Não havia escapatória daquele beco. Não existia a menor possibilidade de saída. Batman sabia, já sentiu na própria carne. Como um capataz, a grande forma de William se ergue novamente. Máscara Negra encontra-se totalmente inconsciente, sangrando muito, parecendo morto, não fosse a fraca respiração. Sentindo-se zonzo, Border larga sua presa.

O veneno agora fazia grande efeito em sua carne. Border não tinha mais forças, muito menos noção de tempo. Violentamente ele desaba no chão molhado, junto do bandido, braços moles, respiração ofegante. Então tudo começa a escurecer. Se esses fossem seus últimos minutos, Border não se incomodaria. Poderia morrer ali mesmo, dane-se a dor. Ela passaria em questão de segundos. E então, tudo estaria terminado. Virando a cabeça, em meio à escuridão de sua vista ele vê sua garrafa de Whisky. Estaria deixando o recipiente assim como o líquido da garrafa. E então estaria livre. Livre da dor, do sofrimento, da agonia. A água da chuva era como um batismo. Pequenos flashes, visões periféricas passam ante seus olhos quase fechados. Vozes que parecem estrondos enormes para ele, logo começam a desvanescer. E então, o mundo novamente fica silencioso…

…calmo…

…vazio…

…branco.

Seria uma morte perfeita.


	17. CAP 16: Renascer

**CAP. 16:****Renascer**

É noite. Um vulto caminha por um canto escuro de Old Gotham, seu rosto é uma incógnita. Ele pára em frente a um conjunto com uma placa escrito "CONDENADO". A silhueta deixa no chão da calçada um ramalhete de flores e permanece lá por alguns segundos, depois se retira do local.

Mais tarde, o vulto se dirige para o Beco do Crime. Chegando em uma rua abandonada, ele se curva e permanece de pé, mãos no bolso do casaco, pensativo. Atrás dele, surge uma outra silhueta, um pouco mais magra e feminina. Ela se dirige ao primeiro vulto com ternura.

- Noite difícil?

A luz natural da noite ilumina timidamente estas pessoas. Dra. Lesley Thompkins e Comissário de Polícia James Gordon.

- Nada é fácil quando se mora aqui.

- Novidades?

- Sobre?

Lesley aponta o olhar para o prédio.

Gordon suspira e dá de ombros. Já fazia um mês.

- Se eu soubesse que o afetaria tanto, teria dito a ele antes. Evitaria que aquilo tudo acontecesse.

- Você fez o que deveria ser feito, o manteve longe do alcance do olho público, ficou do lado dele quando todos se afastaram. Deu-lhe uma oportunidade de recomeçar quando outro o teria tirado de ação.

- Eu me apeguei Lesley, isso não pode acontecer. Eu…

- …o que? Precisa ser menos sentimental? Vou te dizer uma coisa. Eu conheço Bruce desde quando seus pais ainda eram vivos. Pouco tempo depois que eles morreram, ele me disse ter feito um juramento solene. Pensei, meu Deus, era apenas uma criança, não achei que devesse levar tão a sério. No dia seguinte, Bruce foi à procura do assassino. Eu fui achá-lo aqui, após três dias, sozinho, sujo e esfomeado, Alfred também recorreu a mim, preocupado. Naquela hora eu tive a certeza do quanto aquele menino amava seus pais a ponto de sacrificar qualquer coisa pra que a morte deles tivesse algum sentido. Então eu o abracei e o levei pra casa.

- Vindo de Bruce, isso é algo novo pra mim. Quero dizer… eu conheço suas obras e projetos filantrópicos, mas sempre tive a impressão que ele era um sujeito meio que à margem da sociedade. Nunca me pareceu interessado em trabalho policial ou coisa do tipo. Sempre associei suas atitudes a esse trauma de infância.

- Bruce tem muitos defeitos, é verdade. Mas sempre se importou com os outros ao seu redor. Às vezes é preciso ver através da máscara de indiferença que ele usa. Algumas vezes eu ainda vejo aquele menininho assustado após seus pais serem baleados. É em momentos como esse que ele vem me pedir ajuda. Você é um ótimo juiz de caráter, James, mas a vida me ensinou que não adianta prender um obsessivo compulsivo. Chega uma hora que eles devem seguir seus caminhos. Por mais que a gente queira o bem deles.

Uma pausa tomou o lugar em um grande silêncio. Um raro momento de tranqüilidade e meditação em um território considerado hostil. Lesley aproveita o momento e, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do justo policial, lhe conforta o espírito. Gordon desabafa.

- Foi uma partida difícil, especialmente pra mim.

- Você conversou com ele?

- Algo assim.

- Você o via como um filho, não?

- É… talvez… me faz pensar em Bárbara…

Mais tarde, Gordon retorna para a delegacia. Iria passar outra noite em claro para uma batida. Alguém mais se encontrava na parte dos fundos, mexendo no velho arquivo de crimes não resolvidos. As luzes não estavam acesas por todo lugar. Um pequeno porta-retrato se encontrava na mesa, bem ao lado do ocupante da sala, que observava uma pasta. Gordon então se aproxima.

- Sente-se melhor? – pergunta a sombra para Gordon.

- É a primeira vez que pergunta isso pra mim. Bom… um pouco.

A silhueta então sai da escuridão. É Batman.

- Ele deixou pra que se lembrasse – diz Batman, apontando para o retrato.

- É, eu li o bilhete dele.

- Ainda se sentindo culpado?

- De certa forma. Não consigo parar de pensar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Desculpe se estou lhe incomodando com isso…

- Você nunca me incomoda, Jim.

- Acho que estamos todos conectados com algo, não é? Quero dizer… embora eu não faça idéia do que alguém como você passou, mas creio que tem os seus motivos. Todos temos.

Achando que a essa hora Batman já tinha ido embora como costuma fazer, Gordon levanta a cabeça e, para sua surpresa, ainda o vê em sua frente. Gordon dá um leve sorriso.

- Achei que não precisava ouvir isso.

- Só ouço o que é necessário ouvir.

Batman se dirige para a janela do escritório, pronto para partir, mas antes disso se despede dizendo "_boa noite, Jim_".

Gordon apenas acena com a cabeça. Logo depois, vê que Batman tirou um documento da pasta, que se referia à Máscara Negra e o assassino da família de Border. Finalmente poderia tirar aquele peso de suas costas, com Máscara Negra em Black Gate poderia descansar um pouco. Gordon não pôde deixar de admitir que havia um certo conforto em sua alma. Então leu novamente o bilhete que Border deixou:

_Estou deixando Gotham. Nada pessoal. Fique com o retrato, sei que gostava de Daisy. Boa sorte._

_William_

"_Boa sorte, meu caro; espero que encontre o que procura"_ Gordon diz pra si mesmo enquanto guarda o bilhete e acena com a cabeça. Então era isso. Sem despedidas nem ressentimentos. _"Melhor assim"_ pensa Gordon. Border pensou muito em tudo enquanto estava hospitalizado, após sair de um coma, graças às doses reforçadas de composto que lhe foram aplicadas.

Gordon viu sua ascensão como a nata da força policial da cidade, presenciou sua queda e sua sede de vingança… tentou controlar por muito tempo o animal que aquela tragédia tinha criado dentro do coração de William. E também passou noites em claro esperando qualquer reação de William, entrando e saindo do hospital, após a violenta batalha contra Máscara Negra. Já era hora de deixar Border seguir seu próprio caminho.


	18. CAP 17: EPÍLOGO – Quando os mundos coli

**CAP. 17: EPÍLOGO – Quando os mundos colidem**

Faltava apenas alguns minutos para amanhecer em Gotham. No horizonte ainda escuro da cidade, vê-se uma silhueta parada. Aproximando-se da lápide que está na frente desta pessoa, pode-se ler as inscrições:

_**Katherine Hills Border**_

_**E**_

_**Daisy Eckhart Border**_

_**Amadas esposa e filha de William Eckhart Border**_

Parado em frente ao túmulo de sua família com um pequeno retrato na mão, William se preparava para se despedir da cidade e das pessoas que amava. Após conversar silenciosamente com elas, Border murmura uma última recomendação. _"Toma conta de sua mãe, flor"_. Border alisa a foto com a ponta dos dedos de seu braço bom, e depois se retira para pegar o próximo vôo para fora da cidade, deixando tudo para trás. Iria ser ótimo respirar novos ares, talvez conseguisse até arranjar serviço em outro lugar e começar novamente do zero. Antes de partir, porém, assim que ia saindo do cemitério, uma voz familiar chama sua atenção.

- Amém.

- Uma pessoa mais sensível pode morrer porque você faz isso na porta de um cemitério, morcego.

- Já estava de saída?

- Sim, vou pegar o vôo daqui a 20 minutos…

Border faz uma breve pausa.

- Como se sentiu, Bruce?

Batman não estava surpreso, só achou que iria levar mais tempo. Border justifica-se.

- Eu já sentia algo familiar em sua voz, aquele seu "sinto muito" acabou removendo sua máscara. Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro.

- Naturalmente. Você parece diferente.

- Eu… - Border balança a cabeça para os lados – eu vi Kate, Bruce. Enquanto estava em coma, no hospital, eu… eu vi ela e minha filha. Não sei dizer se era sonho, ilusão ou o efeito das drogas, mas… elas vieram até mim… minha filha… veio até mim e me segurou pelo braço como ela costumava fazer – a emoção toma conta de Border, fazendo uma lágrima brotar do seu olho direito – minha esposa me pegou pela mão… elas pareciam duas anjas e… me disse que eu deveria seguir em frente… que eu tinha um propósito, que… minha hora não havia chegado… e então ela… disse que sempre vai me amar e… e as duas partiram – Border interrompe a narrativa e enxuga as lágrimas – Bruce… você acredita em anjos?

- Eu tento me focar naquilo que é concreto, William… mas acredito que tudo é possível.

Border somente acena com a cabeça. Uma nova pausa.

- Então? – Border resolve retomar a sua pergunta - Como se sentiu quando…

- Quer saber se eu quis vingança?

Border acena com a cabeça.

- Uma vez – responde Batman.

- E conseguiu?

- Não.

- Teve que viver com seu medo. Acabou fazendo dele sua arma. Que escolha, Bruce.

Ambos fazem outra pausa. Então William quebra o silêncio.

- E Máscara Negra?

- Ainda em Black Gate. Tem recebido acompanhamento médico do Arkham, será transferido em alguns dias. Mas não representa perigo agora.

- Isso é bom. Bem, acho que eu devo ir então. Boa sorte – diz Border estendendo sua mão.

- Igualmente.

Os dois trocam apertos de mão. Antes de partir porém, Border tenta se justificar.

- Olha, eu… sinto pelo que falei sobre você antes. Pelo visto, eu estava errado. A cidade tem sorte de ter você por aq…

Border se vira e Batman já não está mais lá. Então dá de ombros e descobre porque Gordon sempre parecia falar sozinho.

- É… a gente se vê.

William dá mais uma breve olhada na foto de sua família antes de partir, beija-a e sussurra _"eu amo vocês"_ e a guarda com todo cuidado. Ainda tem tempo até chegar ao aeroporto, então resolve caminhar. Antes de ir, ele havia deixado algo no túmulo de sua família. Sua garrafa de Whisky agora contém flores.

Acima dele, uma grande silhueta observa vigilante o grande horizonte. Antes de amanhecer, estas duas figuras ainda terão algo em comum: a escuridão da noite que os rodeia. Elas carregam seu próprio fardo, motivados e conectados por circunstâncias semelhantes que o destino escolheu, dividindo as mesmas angústias e anseios.

Border agora caminha sabendo de seu propósito. E após muito tempo seu olhar já não parece mais perdido. Nele, brilha novamente um sentimento que antes lhe parecia distante: esperança.

Ao alto do detetive, o grande Cavaleiro de Gotham mergulha no vazio da cidade. A grande sombra de seu manto envolve os prédios, construções, casas, clubes noturnos e pessoas que protege. Ele é o guardião silencioso, o medo de toda e qualquer forma de maldade. Esta é sua cidade, seu território. E ele continuará lutando, sempre determinado a varrer a sujeira do submundo.


End file.
